Fairy Tale
by KNDfreak
Summary: In a land far, far away, there lives one wizard that set out to prove himself and those who'd him doubted wrong, and he'll do that by joining a light guild going by the name PAW Patrol. And here's the PAW Patrol/Fairy Tail crossover I was talking about! :D Main pairing is MarshallxChase, of course. Others will happen eventually as the story goes :P
1. Chapter 1

_In a land far, far away there lived a kingdom called Sunset Valley. Sunset Valley with over 9 million population in total, where magic thrived inside the kingdom. Magic was something that was brought and sold, and sometimes even lived and breathed. People who uses magic were called wizards. Wizards often take on request and jobs that ordinary people can't do. They get their jobs from the place called guilds. There are many different guilds in Sunset Valley, and in one town in particular, Adventure Bay, there is a guild where legends are born and still is. This guild is called..._

 _PAW Patrol._

* * *

 **River's Canyon, Sunset Valley**

"Next stop, River's Canyon!" Shouted the ticket master just as the train pulled to a stop. It was a bright and sunny day, a rare thing in this part of Sunset Valley, as River's Canyon was mostly known for its wet lands, but when it wasn't raining, the town was quite beautiful and buzzing with life. He could see why people like to tour here. Turning around, the ticket master came to halt when he noticed a person laying on the floor, incapable of movement. Next to him was a green cat, standing on its two legs, and the ticket master wondered if he was going insane.

"Marshall, the train stopped moving now." Said the green cat. _It can talk?_ The ticket master thought, sweating a little. The person, Marshall who he could presume, groaned, but otherwise made no move to leave the train.

"T-Thank god...I thought I was about to lose my lunch..." He whispered, looking blue in the face. The ticket master tilted his head, concerned.

"Is...he alright?" The green cat turned to him and smiled.

"Aye! He's always like this whenever he rides the train!" _Then why is he taking it?_ He thought, sweatdropping. That's when the cat leaped out of the train, eyes widen to take in the sight. "Oh! River's Canyon is completely dry now! I heard it rains here quite often, sometimes flooding, and on rare days such as this, when the sun comes out, it's as if the floods never happen! Also, I heard they have the best fish in the land! Hmm," The cat purred at the thought, before shaking his head. "But, now's not the time. There's a rumor going around that Derolth might be here, since everyone is talking about dragons. So we came to check it out, right Marshall?" The cat turned to his companion, only to realize he wasn't there. "Eh? Marshall?"

"HELP ME!" The white-skinned boy screeched, head out of the cart as the train began to leave the station. The cat sweatdropped.

"Looks like Marshall's riding the train again..."

Meanwhile, in the deeper parts of the town, a lone mage was walking through the crowd wearing a cloak, the hood hiding his face. As he continued to do so, he was accidentally bumped into by a taller male, and from the smell of it, drunk, knocking off his hood.

"Whoa, sorry man I-uh?" The man blinked as he stared at the stranger. It took a second for his brain to understand what was going on and what he was seeing, but when he did, he suddenly turned angry. "Hey, I know you! You're that rotten mage from Humdinger's group!" He shouted, capturing the attention of everyone else who turned to look at the person he'd bumped into. Said person had short, dark-brown hair, tanned skin, amber eyes that seemed to glow, a small button nose and thin lips that had a trace of a scar running from top to bottom. Seeing him, most of the people started to whisper.

"It's him..."

"Isn't that Humdinger's prized pupil?"

"Isn't he a dark mage?"

"I heard they've done some unspeakable things."

"Why has the Magic Council allowed him to roam free? Shouldn't he be in jail right now?"

"One thing's for sure, I will never forgive him."

And more comments soon followed after. Sighing softly to himself, the mage pulled up his hood again and began walking away. The drunken male shouted after him.

"H-Hey, get back here! Don't think we didn't know what you did! We and the rest of the wizarding world won't forgive you! Y-You...traitor!" The mage paused in his walking. For a moment, everyone thought he was going to say something, but instead, he didn't and kept walking. It had left them feeling confused and unnerved as they watch the dark mage walk their streets, and not being able to do anything about it.

* * *

A/n: And there we go! First chapter of the PAW Patrol/Fairy Tail story complete! As you've noticed, I've decided to make Chase a dark mage rather than the celestial mage that Lucy is. That's mainly because I can't see Chase being that, and have decided to give the role to Katie instead (and since, Katie is a celestial mage, you can guess which spirit Ryder is since I ship Lucy/A certain Celestial Spirit XD). Also, to make it clear, the pups are human. They aren't dogs. And in case I have to say it again, I need OCs! Both Good and Bad, their magic, their rivals, their tragic story! I'd ask for their love lives, but since most of the PAW Patrol members are going to paired up with either their regular pairings (Skye/Rubble, Chase/Marshall) or with an OC of mine, I don't know if anyone would be comfortable if I decided to pair them up with someone else. Since I already know who's going to be who, and how their dynamics works. Still, doesn't hurt to ask since, once again, there aren't that many characters in PAW Patrol to begin with - and nearly everyone else besides the main characters and side characters won't have magic. A.K.A meaning they won't be in the guild. That's all for now :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chase continued walking through town, making sure his hood covered his face, but by then, it was too late. He could hear the whispers and mutters of the townsfolk, could feel their wary eyes on him, and that made him grit his teeth, out of frustration more so than anger. _Damn it._ He thought, making sure to keep to himself and to not bother anyone. The eyes were still lingering, though, accusing and hateful, a little bit of fear, and he couldn't help but sigh, coming to a stop. _I messed up big time. Then again, I didn't have a choice._ Then he looked down at his hand, where there had been a certain mark that no longer was there. _I'm free now, thanks to the Magic Council. I can make things right again, if they would allow me._ Sighing once more, he began walking again, still ignoring the glares on his back.

Eventually, his walk had lead him to the center of town, and he paused as he looked around.

Obviously, this place has no magic. There were a few mages here and there, but most of them as Chase could see came from different places, not from River's Canyon itself. River's Canyon wasn't bristling with the overflowing, soft humming, thriving glittery life source Chase came to know and love, which meant that this part of Sunset Valley was a non-magic town - though, they were still welcomed by the looks of it.

 _All except me._ Chase mused, but then he shook his head. Now's not the time for self-pity, he had something to do. Ever since the Magic Council had set him free, they had asked him a simple question - what was he going to do now? - and at the time, he had been unsure. Drabbling into the depths of the great unknown had been something that's been ingrained into him since the joining of Humdinger's guild. But now he knew he can't do that anymore, so why not take this chance to start anew? Become a better person than he had been? It was the reason Chase was in River's Canyon.

There had been a rumor that guilds all across of Sunset Valley was gathering here today for new recruits to join in, and Chase had hoped that, just because he was a dark mage, he wouldn't get turned away. Furthermore, there was a popular guild Chase thought he might fit in well, considering how said guild never seemed to hold a grudge against another guild, and wouldn't hesitate to make a friend.

PAW Patrol.

Chase's chest tighten.

Of course, there was another problem that may or may not bone well for him, but he choose to not think about it.

"And anyway, if I can get into that guild, maybe people would stop seeing me as a monster." He said to himself. Shaking his head, Chase continued walking, in hopes to find someone that wouldn't turn him away when he needed help.

Back with Marshall and Joey, the green cat was happily marching forward ahead of Marshall and then turned around to his companion.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! We're behind schedule!" The cat said. Marshall pouted.

"It's not _my_ fault the train started moving again. I couldn't even stand up!" He complained, but Joey shook his head in a way that reminded Marshall of a scolding parent. The black haired teen didn't like that.

"You should've gotten off the train before then..."

"Yeah, yeah," They paused and Marshall looked at Joey. "So, you're saying Derolth may be here, right?"

Joey nodded.

"Aye. There's a rumor going around that they've spotted something like a dragon. It must be Derolth."

Marshall was excited. "Yosh! Let's do this!" He closed his eyes and sniffed the air a little, before turning his sharp glaze at the cat. "There's a faint smell of magic, can't really say if it's bad or good since they're blended in. However, there's a trace of a powerful magic somewhere in the core of the town. It's gotta be Derolth. Let's go, Joey!"

"Aye!"

Chase sighed.

This was the fourth person he'd asked about the guilds, and none of them seemed as though they have any clue as to what he was saying. _Then again,_ a thought crossed his mind, snidely. _They could just be not telling you._ Chase shook his head. Even if that was the case, he was pretty sure that if they didn't want to talk to him, they would've ignored him. Chase dropped his head.

"Maybe I got the wrong town..." He muttered just when a passing traveler started talking to his friend.

"Did you hear? The infamous Derolth is here in our town. He's signing autographs in Town Hall, I believe."

"Really? What's a great and powerful wizard like him doing here?"

"Who knows, the girls are going crazy for him."

"Kind of makes you jealous. That guy has such a reputation."

Chase just stared at them as they walked by, interested in their conversation.

"Derolth?" He whispered. He knew of Derolth thanks to Humdinger's study - a powerful wizard that had many foes, and was able to cast powerful spells of all elements, including dark magic. Or so it was rumored. No one really knows much about Derolth other than the PAW Patrol, it seemed. That's when a thought occurred to him. _If Derolth was here, then maybe HE can help me join a guild, the guild I've always wanted._

With that, Chase started running towards Town Hall.

"No matter what," He muttered, amber eyes narrowed. "I am joining that guild!"

* * *

A/n: For the guest reviews, you guys can just leave a comment with your OC in it, I'll still get them. After all, the review post (if not on phone) has large enough space for you to write out every little detail of your OC. So don't worry about sending me a PM - that's only for signed reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they reached the center of town, Marshall stopped short, bending over to catch his breath. Joey began searching for the dragon, and frowned when he realized Derolth wasn't there.

"I don't see him..." He muttered. Marshall sniffed the air a little and frowned.

"The powerful magic is very, very faint, which means he had been here, but must've started walking again." He said. Joey nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye!"

With a big in-take of air, Marshall straighten himself up, determination overflowing in his face and began running towards the direction of the magic. "Oi! Derolth! Where are you?! Derolth!"

Joey sighed and followed him, also shouting out the dragon's name.

Meanwhile, Chase sighed, sitting on a bench near a creek at the end of the town.

"Man, this Derolth guy is hard to find. I thought he would be signing papers or something," The dark mage looked down at the water and frowned at his reflection. "I really need to find him. I...I want to ask him if it's okay for me to join the PAW Patrol..." He groaned. Shaking his head, Chase got up from the bench and began heading into town again, determined. "I can't keep sitting here, moping. I need to find Derolth!" With that, he was off, and just as he turned the corner, another figure emerged around, looking confused.

"The magic here is very strong. We must be getting close, Joey." Marshall said, smiling down at the grinning cat.

"Aye!"

And once again, the two were off.

Chase shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the heated glares filled with hatred as he walked pass the townsfolk. The looks were starting to get on his nerves and make him lose his cool, but honestly, Chase has dealt with worst. He could bare the hate and fear just for a little longer, up until he joins a light guild. Once he does, then, hopefully his past mistakes won't be brought up and forgotten. That was the plan he'd hoped for, anyway.

"There he is! It's Mr. Derolth! Let's go see him!" A voice of a female said to her friend, hearts in her eyes. The friend nodded, also having hearts in her eyes and the two ran passed Chase and headed towards the town's center. At that, Chase perked up, hope filling his chest.

"Finally! I finally found you Derolth!" He said, a wicked grin on his face. Those who'd saw shivered, edging further away from the dark mage as Chase ran in the same direction as the girls. Meanwhile, Marshall also began running in the same direction.

"You hear that, Joey?! Derolth is around here somewhere!"

"Aye!" Joey cheered, happy to find that special person to Marshall after so long.

Back with Chase, he spotted a group of girls all crowding around, giggling, squealing, and blushing. This could only mean one thing; he found Derolth. Chase smiled as he pushed his way in through the throng of girls. _I can't wait to see this guy! He can help me, finally!_ Chase thought.

"Derolth, I-" Chase paused, taking in the wizard before him. The guy had black, grease-y looking hair that was slicked back in a way that reminded Chase of a mobster, was wearing a purple cloak, and had wrinkles on his forehead with an awkward mustache going across his face. Chase blinked. _This can't be right. This guy is old enough to be my grandfather trying to be hip again!_ His thoughts screeched, and he could feel his eyebrow twitch. However, there was something...off about this mage.

"Ladies, Ladies, please, one at a time." He smirked, making the girls go crazy again. "I'll sign whatever you want." The girls shrieked, and Chase had to flinch back, suppressing the urge to cover his ears. That's when the mage looked over at Chase with a raised eyebrow, and Chase stiffened. As a dark mage himself, Chase could tell one dark mage from another, and this guy...this guy wasn't at good at all! His magic wasn't light magic, and he could feel the inklings of dark magic rating off this guy. _Am I mistaken? Is Derolth really evil all this time? But...everyone said he was a good guy..._ Chase pondered, wondering if everything he knew was a lie. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, however, another voice joined the fry.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," Chase turned towards the owner and realized it was a black-haired teen, about his age, it looks like, skin snow white, sharp blue eyes, had a red scarf around his neck, a red, long-sleeved sweatshirt, and a pair of loose fitted red pants. Looking at him, Chase couldn't help but shiver. There was something...predatory about him. Not to mention Chase couldn't make sense of his magic. It was there, but barely. _Then again, most powerful wizards are known to suppress their magic if they don't use it often, or aren't in battle. Even Humdinger taught me that._ Chase thought. "Hey Derolth, I - Eh?" The teen blinked. "You're not Derolth. Who are you?"

The guy 'Derolth' froze in shock, while the girls around them began glaring at the teen.

"How disrespectful!"

"We'll teach you some manners!"

Before anyone could blink, the boy was suddenly on the floor, a large lump appearing on his head, dazed out of his mind. Chase couldn't help but sweatdropped. _These girls...are really something. That, or they couldn't tell a scam from a real deal to begin with._ However, just as suddenly as they were vicious, they turned into sweet little kittens when 'Derolth began speaking, having their attention. Chase just stared at the group before looking down at the boy on the ground, who was groaning. Suddenly a cat came running on its hind legs towards the boy, and Chase could feel his eyebrow twitching again. _Cats...can't walk like that..._

"Marshall, are you okay?!" He asked, tears in his eyes. _NOR CAN THEY SPEAK!_ The voice in his head shouted.

"'M fine, Joey. Just a little bruise," The boy said, smiling at the cat, rubbing its ear. "Although, now I'm curious as to why there is a guy pretending to be Derolth in the first place. Something smells fishy." That's when the cat, Joey, grinned, pulling out a fish from...well, Chase wasn't entirely sure.

"That could be my lunch, hehehehe." The boy sweatdropped at his companion.

"That's...not what I meant..." That's when the boy sniffed the air once more, turning his head until his eyes spotted Chase a few meters away from him, looking at him with concern in his eyes. "YOU!"

Chase jumped. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, you! Can you help us out?" He asked, jumping to his feet and staring into Chase's eyes with a sad, kicked, puppy look. Chase could feel his heart skip a beat, and he swallowed, face turning red.

"U-Um, sure," He paused. "With what, exactly?"

The boy shook his head before glancing over to the wizard surrounded by girls. "Not here, we'll talk it over during lunch."

Before Chase could protest, he was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction, Joey following, never noticing the other wizard glancing over at them - well, in particular - over at Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally found a diner that would allowed both Chase and Marshall to enter, the dark mage couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. Long after they'd ordered, when the waiter came with their food, Chase was surprised to know that the boy could eat half of his weight, with how much food he got.

But then, he was also surprised with the lack of table manners he had.

Food was flying everywhere, and more than once Chase had to wipe away some sauce that landed on his face, watching as the pile of dishes seem to grow before his very eyes.

"So," He started, ignoring the munching sound coming from the boy. "You said you wanted my help, right? What is it that you want?"

"Welf," Marshall started, spewing his food into Chase's face. Chase twitched as he, once again, wiped his face. "This guy claims he's Derolthf, but he dofen't smell like 'im. But youf smell like himth."

Chase's eye twitched.

"English, please. I can barely understand a word you'd said." He said. Swallowing his food, Marshall gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry," Then he looked at Chase with a curious look. "That guy we've met...he doesn't smell or look like Derolth. In fact, you two seem to share the same kind of scent, but..." Marshall paused, eyes looking at the ceiling, a thought coming to him, but then he shook his head. "Anyway, I want to know why he's pretending to be Derolth. It's...not cool." The way Marshall narrowed his eyes, and seeing a flick of anger in those blue hues made Chase shiver.

"Don't ask me, I don't know myself," Chase said before sighing. "But, as to why we have same scent, I don't know. I don't wear cologne."

"No, no, no," Marshall shook his head. "Not that scent. I meant, _magic-wise._ It's like you two took a bath in a garbage bin or something."

Chase glared at him. _Thanks for the confidence booster._ He thought.

"Magic scent, huh? Well, it could be because he's a dark mage, like I am." Chase said. Both Marshall and Joey turned to him, eyes wide. Ignoring this, Chase sighed. "Which is a total bummer. I had been hoping to see Derolth myself. If there's any wizard that can help get me into a guild, it'll be him. Especially if it's THAT guild..."

"Wizard?" Chase blinked and turned to Marshall, who had his arms folded and was looking at him with a serious glint. "Did you say Derolth is a wizard?"

"Well...yeah," The dark mage blinked again. "What else would he be?"

Marshall and Joey looked at each other, both of them frowning, before turning back to Chase. "Derolth isn't a wizard...he's a dragon."

"EH?!" Chase squeaked, pulling himself close and looking as though he's about to jump out of his seat.

Even now, in a world full of magic, Dragons were rare and mythical creatures, yet very dangerous and destructive. The last time anyone had ever encounter a dragon had to be about 400 years ago, before they all disappeared one day.

"What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town?!" Chase asked. Both Joey and Marshall had been ready to answer, before they realized...Chase had a point. Seeing this, Chase shook his head. _Didn't think THAT far ahead, did you?_ He thought. He sighed. "Well...I guess that means I have to join a guild the old fashion way - there's no way a dragon's going to appear out of thin air and grant me my wish." He stated, not knowing he was crushing the hopes and dreams of a certain black haired teen sitting in front of him. Still, Marshall had a request of him, and he was going to go through with it.

"Well, now we need to deal with this dark mage first, to see what he's up to." Marshall stated. "Obviously, nothing good ever comes out being a dark mage. Right Joey?"

"Aye!" It was then the two realized who they were talking to, and both of them paled as they slowly turned to Chase, who had a dark presence looming over him, head down, hands by his sides balled into a fist.

"W-wait, I didn't mean-"

"If that's how you feel, then forget it! You can deal with the dark mage all on your own!" Chase shouted and stomped away, leaving the diner. Both Marshall and Joey watched him go, sadden, before they looked at each other.

"I...really should learn when to shut my mouth."

"Aye."

"And you need to stop agreeing with everything I say!" Marshall bristled.

"Aye." Joey said, ears flat.

Meanwhile, Chase was storming through the town, huffing.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe he would say something like that! Just when I thought..." Chase paused in his walking, looking down at the ground, a small frown his face as hurt flashed in his amber eyes. "Just when I thought..." _We hardly even know each other, and yet..._ He fisted his hands again. _Why does his opinion of me hurts so bad? I don't even know the guy._ Sniffling, Chase shook his head. "Forget it. He's just like everyone else. I can still prove my worth. I'll join the PAW Patrol, and I'll show him wrong. I'll show everyone!"

"The PAW Patrol eh? That's funny, coming from a dark mage like yourself." A voice said. Startled, Chase turned around to see the same dark mage from earlier had appeared, coming from the bushes. _Why was he?_ Chase shook his head. _Never mind. I don't want to know._ "So...Chase. From the Catastrophe Crew guild, is it? Thought I'd recognized you."

Chase stilled, ready to summon his magic. Seeing this, the dark mage held his hands up. "Easy there. I'm not going to attack a fellow dark guild member like yourself."

"I'm not in a dark guild anymore, in case you haven't noticed." Chase snarled, glaring at him.

"Oh? That's too bad. You had the potential to be a powerful dark wizard, Chase. Humdinger wouldn't stop talking about you to the other guilds," He tisked, shaking his head as if disappointed. "So, tell me, what is it that you're going to do now? You know the wizarding world doesn't accept dark mages with open arms."

"I'll join a guild, a different guild, and I'll work to redeem myself if I have to." Chase said, tightening his fist. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Ah yes, and it's the PAW Patrol guild you wanted to join, correct?" The dark mage asked, smirking when he didn't receive an answer. "You know, as a dark mage, we DO have powerful connections. I could easily allow Goodway to look over your profile and gain her approval, but oh wait," He appeared thoughtful, aggravating Chase even further. "There are some things you've done that she wouldn't approve of, right? Some forbidden magic you'd used? Done some crimes you're ashamed of? I'm sure Goodway wouldn't want someone like you in her guild," He sneered. "But, I can help you with that. I can erase everything of your past and actually start anew. Wouldn't you like that?"

Chase paused. "I...I do..."

"Well, I can help you. Come to my cruise ship tonight, and I'll erase your profile, and it'll be as if you were never a dark mage." With that, he walked away, leaving Chase to his thoughts. _Clearly, this is a trap that only a fool would walk into, especially when the other person is a dark mage,_ Chase thought. _But if what he says is true, then I wouldn't worry about anyone finding out my past anymore. I could join PAW Patrol without feeling guilt._

"And all I have to do is be prepared for the trap when it comes."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was going down, and time found Marshall and Joey on top of a hill, the view of the docks clear. The two of them had a trouble looked on their faces, with Marshall looking down at the ground and Joey below the hill.

"I feel bad." Joey whined, making Marshall sigh.

"I do too." The cat turned to him.

"Do you think he will forgive us if we apologize? Maybe we should invite him to the PAW Patrol. He seemed really excited about joining a guild." Joey said. Marshall sighed once more and folded his arms, in a form of a pout. Hearing nothing from his companion, Joey slowly turned and looked at the ocean. "There's a cruise going on..."

Almost immediately, Marshall blanched, turning blue as he quickly covered his mouth when his cheeks began to swell. Not even missing a beat, Joey waved his arm. "Calm down. Sheesh, we're not even on the boat and you're getting sick."

Marshall made to reply, when he heard a couple of voices coming from a group of girls just a meter away from him and Joey.

"Isn't that Draco's ship?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, I heard he's throwing a party tonight, and those who were lucky enough to get on the ship is going to join the PAW Patrol." At that, Marshall tensed, narrowing his eyes at the group. _PAW Patrol? Draco?_ Another girl stomped her feet.

"Man, I wish I could've gone."

"Me too."

At this point, Marshall tuned out the rest of the conversation and turned towards the boat. _PAW Patrol..._

"Draco said they wouldn't just accept _anyone,_ however. It's really tough to enter that guild." At that, both Joey and Marshall stiffened, slowly turning to each other with unreadable expressions. Slowly, they turned their head towards the boat drifting out to sea, both of them frowning deep. That is, until Marshall's expression changed into one of being sick, cheeks puffed out once again, sweat dribbling down his face, as said face turned blue. Joey sighed.

"You really need to get over your motion sickness..." He said, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile, on the boat in a private room, Chase stared at the mage before him, who had a simple file in his hands.

"So, you want me to erase your past, do you? You must really want to join the PAW Patrol then." He said, looking over Chase's profile. Chase just nodded, not saying anything. _And if you trick me, you and I will be battling out overseas, where I possibly have the advantage. I doubt you were ever taught how to manipulate nature to your will, so no matter what type of magic you're up against, you would still win._ He thought. "Hmm...yes, a simple erado spell combined with obliviscatur spell should do the trick..." He closed the file and smirked at Chase, who was immediately on guard. "But...why would I want to?" He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, there was more dark mages appearing behind him, all with an evil grin on their faces. Chase glared.

"I knew it. Never take a dark mage by their word," He growled. "An ambush?"

The dark mage, Draco, laughed.

"My aren't you the clever one! And yet," He shook his head and smiled nastily at Chase. "We'll do this the easy way, or the hard way; all I want, is you, Chase." He said. Chase had the nerve to look surprise, and seeing this, Draco smirked. "Is it really that surprising? I told you before, you had the potential of becoming a great, powerful dark wizard. You take to forbidden spells like fish to water, and it says here that Humdinger considers you his prized pupil. For you to turn your back on everything we, dark mages, believe in and worked hard on is an insult to dark mages everywhere. Even more so when you join a light guild. That simply won't do."

"So what, my life choices affects you now?" Chase snarled, getting ready to summon his magic.

"In a way, but, we can't have such great potential go to waste. You're either coming with us willingly, or we're taking you by force." Draco said. Just before Chase could reply, however, a sudden crash from the ceiling of the boat interrupted them, catching their attention. Chase's eyes went wide when he realized it was that boy from before. _What's he doing here? Could it be, he sensed I was in danger and in need of help?_ A part of him dared hoped.

"Eh? Chase, what are you doing here?" A voice called out, and Chase looked up to see Joey...flying.

"YOU CAN FLY?!" Chase squeaked. Draco decided to ignore this and looked over at the boy who was glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Marshall stood up and pointed a finger at him, blue eyes sharp.

"You said something about PAW Patrol?" He asked, and Chase could feel himself deflate, a bit agitated. _Never mind - still the same old, selfish brat who lacks manners._ He thought, before blinking when he saw Marshall nearly crumble underneath his own weight, face pale to the point of turning blue, sweat dripping down his face.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Chase asked, worried.

"B-b-b-b-b-boat...r-r-r-r-r-r-rocking..." Marshall wheezed out, looking as though he was about to puke. Chase blinked. _Boat? Rocking? Wait, don't tell me..._ Chase bristled.

"You're MOTION SICK?! SOME HELP YOU ARE!" He yelled, glaring at the fallen boy, who groaned. Draco laughed, turning towards Chase.

"Is he your friend? My, not very smart is he?" He taunted. Meanwhile, Marshall lifted his head up just enough to mutter out-

"J-J-Joey...h-h-help..."

"Aye sir!" The cat said before flying down and began lifting Chase up from the ground with his tail. Surprised, Chase began to struggled.

"W-wait, what are you-?!"

"Marshall said to help him, so I am!" Joey said, and began flying away from the boat. Draco growled as he followed him out to the dock.

"No you don't! That's MY dark mage you're taking!" He said before summoning his magic and began shooting fireballs at the cat, who dodged them easily. "Damn nimble cat..."

"H-hey!" Draco turned around to see Marshall had at least gotten on his feet again, near the doorway, and was glaring at him, despite looking as though he was about to keel over. He scoffed. "Too easy." He snapped his fingers and the dark mages crowded around him, stomping the fallen boy, beating him up. Draco looked up and scowled.

Meanwhile, Chase was struggling to get out of Joey's grasp.

"Let me go! I'm a dark mage, I can fight! We have to help Marshall!"

"Chase..."

"What is it?" Chase paused in his struggle and looked at Joey, just in time to hear a small 'pop' and see Joey's wings disappear.

"My magic ran out..."

And then they were falling.

"YOU DUMB CAT!"

"AYE!"

Landing in the water, Chase began swimming upwards, breaking the surface and stared at the boat so far away. "I have to help him. Despite everything, I have to help that ungrateful bastard..." With that, Chase summoned his magic. "Dark Magic: Black Vortex!" He shouted. A light gleam had appeared from nowhere, and before anyone knew it, a strong gust of wind came rushing towards town, pulling back not only the water, but the boat as well. Joey cheered.

"You did it!" He said. Chase sweatdropped.

"Maybe a little too much." Because just as suddenly, another gust of wind came forth, and then the boat plus Chase and Joey began flying towards the black hole. _Please disappear._ Chase thought, hoping the vortex would go away soon as he really didn't want to be sent into space. Luckily, it did, and now they were flying towards the beach of the town instead...which, was still pretty bad now that Chase thought about it. The boat, however, ended up crashing through most of the docks and buildings before it finally stopped near city hall. Chase coughed.

"Wow, Chase, I didn't know you were such a destructive person!" Joey said, and Chase bristled at the cat.

"I am not!" Then he looked over at the boat. "Where's Marshall?"

Meanwhile, those who were on the boat, groaned, knocked out by the crash. All except Draco, who was getting on his feet. "Damn it, when I get my hands on that kid-"

"You're not getting anyone." A voice said, and Draco turned to see Marshall standing on top of the nose of the boat, glaring down at him. Chase, despite everything, beamed, realizing that the boy was completely unharmed.

"Marshall!"

"So...you are the one that's supposingly allows other mages to join in the PAW Patrol, correct? But that's impossible because the PAW Patrol doesn't accept everyone, correct?" Marshall asked, narrowing his eyes at Draco. Chase, who had been mildly irritated by the brush-off, blinked at the accusation and how Marshall seemed so angry by it. Draco scoffed.

"Is that what this is about? For you to destroy my boat all for some rumors..."

"It's not a rumor, it's a lie." Marshall interrupted, and his eyes were pretty much slits that this points. Chase gasped while Draco smirked.

"And you know this how?"

Marshall returned the smirk with one of his own; full of sharp teeth and a vicious bite before he pulled off his sweatshirt, revealing a black, short-sleeved vest underneath, and when he turned his right arm, those who weren't knocked unconscious gasped.

"It-It's..."

Draco started to sweat.

"B-Boss? I-I think he might be the real deal..." One of them whimpered.

One Marshall's right arm was a bright, red, emblem of a paw print. The vicious smirk on his face fell, and instead, twisted itself into a look of disgust. " _I'm_ from PAW Patrol, and I _never_ heard such lies!"

Chase's eyes went wide. _He's from...PAW Patrol?_

"I guess it's a little too late to tell you that Marshall's a wizard, huh?" Joey asked, and Chase glared at him.

"You decided to tell me NOW?!" Chase shook his head. "I had a feeling, but...I couldn't confirm it. All I knew is that he had some sort of magical abilities."

Draco stared at him, nervous, but then smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter that you're the real person or not, I will kill you and have Chase all to myself!" With that, Draco summoned a giant ball of fire, and threw it at Marshall. Marshall didn't move, he just stared at it as it came closer.

"Marshall look out!" Chase shouted, but by then, it was too late. The place where Marshall had been standing at was covered in fire. Smirking, Draco turned to Chase.

"Now then, with that pest out of the way, Chase...come to me."

"Man, these flames are disgusting," A voice said, pausing everyone in their tracks. They all turned to the spot where Marshall had been, and was shock to see him standing inside the fire. "Seriously. You dare call yourself a dark mage when you wield these shitty flames? I've tasted fake flames that had more delicious than this..."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"N-no way," Draco started, sweating a little. "He's...EATING THE FIRE!"

With the fire gone, Marshall let out a belch, and looked over at the dark mage, blue eyes sharp.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm all fired up now." With that, Marshall lit his fist on fire and began running towards the dark mage, who was frozen on spot. Chase could only stare.

"He...ate the fire? And now he's fighting with it? What kind of magic is that?!" He squeaked, and Joey answered him.

"An ancient one. Lungs of a dragon to be able to breathe fire, dragon scales of a dragon to dissolve fire, and dragon talons that are wrapped in fire. A magic that allows a person to take on these characteristics of a dragon, and was once used to deal with dragons, as it was the only powerful magic to do so," Joey folded his arms. "That is the magic Derolth has passed onto Marshall." He said, smiling. Chase looked at the cat.

"You serious?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"Aye," He smiled once more, tilting his head. "It should also be noted that Marshall is a fire mage. So it goes without saying that fire is useless against Marshall. He's a fire DragonSlayer."

Back with the battle, Draco was beginning to panic. None of his magic was working, and with the way the black haired teen was looking at him, he was running out of options.

"Damn, damn, damn! Die you bastard!" He screeched, throwing every attack at him, all of them missing just as Marshall pushed fire from his feet to lift him up, grinning manically.

"It's over for you! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted, fist already in flames that seemed to glow brighter. Draco eyes went wide just as Marshall punched him, sending flying towards the ground, covered in soot and brunt to a crisp. Chase was in awe, that is, until he heard the sound of marching and looked over to see rows and rows of people dressed in armor coming.

"T-the army?!" He stated, sweating a little.

"Crap, run!" Marshall shouted, grabbing onto Chase and ran in the opposite direction. Joey laughed.

"Oh man, you really did it this time, Marshall! Goodway isn't going to be happy!" Marshall glared at him.

"Shut up and keep running!" Chase was in a daze before he realized-

"Wait, where are you taking me?!"

"To Adventure Bay! You wanted to join a guild, right?" Marshall turned to look at Chase, who only stared at him in awe. He gave him a fanned grin. "Come join PAW Patrol! We'll happily accept you!"

Chase would later swear that sand got in his eye and that was the only reason he was tearing up.

* * *

A/n: I just realized I have no OC that would fit the bill for Cana. If you have an OC that will, please allow me to use her/him (preferably her). There's a short description of Cana: She's a card mage, she likes to drink a lot - like, barrel's size liquor - and her relationship with her dad is...meh, at best. I don't know if I'll be using an OC for Gildarts (Cana's father), or if I can find a character from the PAW Patrol universe, but in case I do, please don't get offended by it. Also, she's a flirt sometimes. Not like certain characters -coughSherryCough- but still a flirt. So yeah, I meant to add this before I'd updated. Oops.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood by the door, Chase eyes wide with excitement and awe.

"Welcome to PAW Patrol!" Joey said, smiling. Chase grinned, happy to be in the guild he'd always wanted. _If I leave a good impression, maybe the wizarding world would realize that dark mages aren't so bad after all._ He thought, smiling wider at the thought. Marshall then stepped towards the door of the guild and kicked it open with the shout of-

"WE'RE BACK!"

"We're back!" Joey repeated. Most of the guild members looked up and smiled, happy to know one of theirs had returned safely.

"Ay, Marshall! Welcome back!"

"Hey Marshall, Joey! Glad you returned safely!"

"Welcome back guys!"

That's when Marshall turned his head on a certain member, blue eyes sharp with annoyance as said member gave him a smirk.

"Hey, Marshall! Heard you caused quite a ruckus down in River's Canyon. I-" He didn't even get to finish before Marshall kicked him in the head, sending him flying towards another table and broke it. Chase's eyes went wide.

"Why?!"

The member got up and growled, glaring at the DragonSlayer. "Oi, what the hell was that for?!"

"For sending me on a wild goose chase! That was no damn dragon, idiot!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know?! I told your dumbass it was only a rumor!"

"You wanna fight?!" Marshall screeched, hands already on fire. Chase could only stare as chaos erupted in the guild. When he heard that the PAW Patrol was supposed to be a nice guild, welcoming people with open arms, and always polite; this didn't seem like the right guild.

"Okay, Marshall, I think that's enou-" Joey didn't even get to finish before a guild member was knocked into him accidentally, and the cat flew in a ping-pong pattern across a table before landing on the floor. Chase wasn't really sure what to make of this, but then he felt something in his chest stirring. It was a pleasant feeling, and while Chase was almost certain that his magic was acting up, he didn't mind. Something about this place felt _right_ to him.

Aside from the fighting, of course.

"Eh?! Marshall's back?!" A voice called out, and when Chase turned around, he jumped back, eyes wide as a blush came across his face heavily. Standing not a few meters away was a girl with long, light blue hair, with white streaks in it and white, feathery-like bangs going across her forehead, dark blue eyes, and from the neck down, wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. On her right breast was her light blue guild emblem, but Chase tried not to focus on it.

 _This is PAW Patrol's Everest. She is an ice maker mage, and well, has the a certain quirk to her. She is also Marshall's rival._

"Oi, you fire-breathing bastard! We haven't finished our last fight before you'd left!"

"Everest, your clothes."

That's when the girl, Everest, looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, she freaked.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!"

Chase started to sweat, chuckling nervously. The girl at the bar sighed.

"Honestly...this guild is too weird for me to date anyone in." She said, before lifting up a barrel half her size and began drinking. Chase's eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. _Well, she was right about one thing. This guild is too weird._

 _This is Mandy, a card mage, and PAW Patrol's heaviest drinker._

Chase just blinked.

"Marshall, you brat, fight me!" Everest said, not caring about her clothes for a moment. Marshall, who had a guild member in a choke hold, barely gave her a glance before he said-

"Put some clothes on first, you Strip Tease." Everest's felt her eyebrow twitch at the nickname. Chase was wondering if he should stop this, when he felt a presence looming over him. Quickly turning around, he was stopped short of a squeak when he realized how much of a freaking giant this guy was.

"It isn't noon, and you're already whining and crying? You aren't kids, you know..." He said.

 _This is Wally, a muscle-brain wizard who solves everything with his fist. He also has a catchphrase 'manly'._

"Real men speak with their fist!" The wizard, Wally said. _Is he encouraging them to fight?_ Chase thought just as both Everest and Marshall turned around and punched him, with the shout of "BUTT OUT!"

Chase sweatdropped.

"I...I think I might be at the wrong guild..." He muttered.

"Nah, if you're looking for PAW Patrol, you've found it," A voice said behind him. Chase turned to see a boy, no older than him, with anti-gravity brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white, red, and blue vest and some jeans, standing behind him. On both of his arms were line of girls all staring at him with stars and hearts in their eyes, blushing. Chase's eye twitched. _Where have I seen this before?_ "Hi. The name's Ryder, and you are?"

"Chase." He shook his hand, just as a mad crackling sound was heard.

"Hahaha, hey Everest, look at what I got!" Marshall shouted, waving his fist in the air. Inside the fist was a lavender bra, with pink frills on the straps and around the cups of the material. Looking down, Everest shrieked, and covered herself, blushing as she glared at him.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!"

Marshall stuck his tongue out.

"You want it? You're going have to fight me for it." He said. Everest growled, before glancing over her shoulder to spot Chase and Ryder talking. Walking over, she tapped Chase on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to have a bra on you?" She asked. Chase looked as though he was about to hit her, or something.

"Wha-? Why the hell would you ask me that?! Does it LOOK like I have one?!" Everest tilted her head, hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Chase growled. Ryder, meanwhile, smirked.

"Now, now. Everest, how nice it is for you to have blessed us with a beautiful sight." He said, edging closer to the ice mage. Everest was about to blow him away using her ice magic, when a sudden blonde with blue eyes appeared, and practically mashed Ryder's face in with, what looked to be, a hammer, sending him flying. The blonde's eye twitch.

"Pervert." She growled.

 _This is Katie. She's a celestial wizard able to summon spirits of the Zodiacs. As of right now, she only has three - Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. The boy from before is Ryder, PAW Patrol's number one playboy._

The blonde, Katie, looked at Chase and Everest and smiled sadly.

"Sorry about that - sometimes, I have to put Ryder on a short leash. Everest, here are your clothes!" She said, holding up a shirt and skirt. Everest beamed.

"Thanks Kate, you're the best! Now, to get my bra back from that flame brain." She growled, tugging on her shirt, and pulling up her skirt. and rushing towards the fire mage. Katie sighed.

"Sorry for the worst impressions. Normally, the fights aren't this bad." She said. Chase twitched.

"I was told PAW Patrol were all friendly." He said. Just as Katie was about to respond, another girl, white hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress came up, smiling.

"We are, it's just that, when it comes to our guild, well, we have the tendency to get carried away." She said, giggling. Chase could only stare at her in awestruck.

"Y-You're..."

The girl grinned.

 _This is Sachi, PAW Patrol's bartender, and was once a model for the Weekly magazine. She is also the sister of Wally._

"Are you here to join the PAW Patrol?" She, Sachi, asked. Chase could only stare at her, dumbstruck. _She's even more beautiful up close!_ He thought, and couldn't help but blush a little. Shyly, he looked down at the ground, peering up at her through his eyelids.

"A-Actually, I am." He stuttered. Sachi giggled, and was about to say something, when she was knocked away from Chase, to his horror, by another member of the guild and landed on the ground with a lump on her head.

"W-Welcome to the guild..." She said, before passing out. Chase's eyes went wide and was about to scream at everyone to stop - he even had a spell that was able to stop time if he'd wanted - when a voice already beat him to it.

" **STOOOOP!"** Nearly everyone paused in their fighting, turning around to face a giant form of a person with glowing, yellow eyes, glaring at them all. Everyone froze, fear evident on their faces, unable to move least they caught the wrath of their guildmaster, Alicia Goodway. Well, everyone in their right minds would freeze in silence. Marshall wasn't one of them.

"HAHAHA! You all look so scared!" He chuckled, only for Goodway to punch him in the head and sent him flying towards the ceiling. Chase wasn't at least bit surprised, given how the boy never learned to shut his mouth. At that moment, the guildmaster shrunk down to her normal size, and was still glaring at them.

"Normally, I would say I'm disappointed. This is NOT how the PAW Patrol treats our members, both old and new," When the master turned her glaze on Chase, the dark mage froze, but she continued as if she never saw him. "You brats has caused such a ruckus with the Magic Council, and they told me that I have to 'fix the problem'. That a guild as old as ours shouldn't be acting the way that it do," She continued to pin them all with a glare that told him she was angry, and nearly everyone hanged their heads in shame. "To that, I say," Suddenly, the paper in Goodway's hands caught on fire, and she happily sent it in the air, and Marshall just as happily began munching on it. "Screw the Council! We have protected and save people countless of times before, and I have to say, you guys do a damn good job at it. How we use our magic depends on us entirely, as magic is neither good or bad and that is something the Council will never, truly, understand." She closed her eyes. For a moment it was silent before she open them, and instead of that fearsome yellow, her eyes were the color of chocolate. "Now, with that being said. We should celebrate. Why? Because we have a new member in our guild. Chase," She turned to him, and Chase nearly froze at the attention he was getting. "Welcome to the PAW Patrol." She grinned. "Now let's party!"

Everyone cheered, and Chase could feel another stirring coming on, making him smile.

Later, as everyone began to drink and be merry, Goodway stood by Chase.

"So I heard you're a dark mage," She stated, and Chase froze once again. _This is the third time this guild has giving me a heart attack._ He thought, unamused. "I also know you've been in Humdinger's guild."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Chase said, looking as defeated as he felt. "I know you and Humdinger are on bad terms. I'm not a spy for him, or anything. Actually...it was the Magic Council that saved me." He bit his lip. "When the Catrophone Crew had dismembered, we went our separate ways. I don't know where Humdinger is, and the member that took me in taught me things that Humdinger didn't. Taught me how to use my magic for good."

Goodway placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I'm highly aware of Humdinger's disappearance," She smiled. "All that matters now is that you're one of us. As such, we'll treat you like family, as with all members of a guild. Although, I am curious of the Council member that took you in." Chase smiled.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't that old - in fact, he looked as though he was around the same age as me." He said. Goodway tensed and narrowed her eyes.

"I see."

"Hey Case, I see you're a official guild member now!" Marshall said, grinning while Chase bristled.

"It's Chase," He growled before looking down at his new, navy blue emblem on his hand. He smiled. "Yeah...I'm a PAW Patrol member now."


	7. Chapter 7

The party was still going on. Chase had to wonder if this was something they always did with new guild members, or if they just really likes parties. _Or maybe they need an excuse for one._ He thought, a crooked smile coming across his face. Still, he felt like he was home here, and that was saying a lot since, with Humdinger, he never truly felt like he belonged there. He didn't have a lot friends in the guild, and Humdinger only saw him as a prodigy of his work; Chase honestly didn't think he could've last another day without trying to escape.

Suddenly the doors to the guild swung open, and everyone paused to see a little kid, light brown hair, had a white mark going across his left eye, which were golden honey brown, wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, standing there and began walking towards Goodway. Nearly everyone quieted, watching him as he turned hopeful eyes to the guildmaster.

"Has she," He swallowed, tears appearing in his eyes. "Has she come back yet?"

Goodway sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Rubble." She said.

"Why not?! She was suppose to come back three weeks ago! And why aren't you looking for her?!" The kid, Rubble, screamed. Goodway just gave him a one-eyed stare.

"Rubble, your mother is a good wizard, I'm sure she can handle her-"

"That's not the point! My mother is out there, somewhere, and you're here partying when she could be as good as dead!" He shouted, it echoing the silent room. "Please...I just want her back. If you're not going to look for her, then I will!"

"You will do no such thing!" Goodway said, glaring at the kid. The two had a stare-off, trying to see who will crumble, before Rubble turned away in a huff, sulking out the door. Everyone stared at him, feeling slight sympathetic.

"He does bring up a good point, though." Chase muttered. Sachi sighed.

"Despite her words, Master is worried too. Three weeks is a long time for a wizard to be gone, and on a mission at that." She said. Chase blinked and was about to respond when a sudden slam was heard, and when Chase turned around, he noticed Marshall walking towards the door.

"Where is he going?" He asked. Sachi smiled sadly.

"Knowing Marshall, he's probably going to look for Rubble's mother."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master? He's probably going to go look for Vivi." One of the members said, looking at Goodway, who just stared as Marshall walked out of the guild. Sachi, once again, sighed.

"Can't really be too surprise, to be honest; in a way, Rubble kind of remind Marshall of himself," She said. Seeing the confused look on Chase's face, she explained further. "All of us PAW Patrol members have our own issues of sort. Whether it is scars, pain, or suffering. I guess with Rubble searching for his mom..."

It was then Chase put the pieces together. _Rubble searching for his mom is the same way Marshall is searching for Derolth. Marshall...is Derolth really that important to you?_ He thought. That's when he stood up.

"I'm going after him. I'm going to help him." He said, surprising everyone. Goodway looked at him with some seriousness in her eyes, before closing them. Just as Chase was about to reach the door, Goodway called out to him.

"Chase," He paused and looked at her. She had a smile on her face. "You'll make a good wizard."

Chase blinked before the words register inside his head, and warm feeling came across his chest, a familiar stirring, as he blushed. "Thank you...Master."

With that, Chase was gone.

* * *

"Why are _you_ here?" Groaned out Marshall, holding his stomach. Chase had decided that instead of walking to their destination, it would rather be faster if they were on a carriage, much to Marshall's displeasure.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to help you?" Chase huffed, glaring at the DragonSlayer. Marshall didn't say anything, too busy moaning in misery as the carriage went up and down on the road. "In any case, this could be a good experience for me. My chance to make things right in the wizarding world, and show everyone that dark mages CAN be trusted." He folded his arms, a proud smirk on his face. Marshall and Joey looked at each other, Joey shrugging, before they continued listening to Chase. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Mt. Hakobe. It's where Vivi was last seen." Marshall said. Chase sighed. _Mt. Hakobe is full of dangerous paths and even worse, Vulcans and other creatures. Does he really think I would let him go alone knowing that?_ He thought. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and the two wizards plus cat looked up.

"Sorry, this is as far as I go." The driver said. Immediately, Marshall jumped up, excitement glowing through his entire body.

"ALRIGHT IT STOPPED!" He shouted and started doing a little happy dance, along with Joey, on their seat. Chase sweatdropped. _You and transportation just don't go well at all, do you?_ Opening the door, Chase shivered as a breeze came by.

"It's freezing, even though it's summer." He said. Marshall didn't comment as he and Joey jumped out of the carriage and began walking the entire way. Taking this a sign, Chase hopped out as well and began following them. The further up they went, the colder it seemed to be, and despite the heavy clothes, Chase couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"H-How a-are you not c-c-cold?" He asked. Marshall tilted his head, confusion in his blue eyes, but Chase was pretty sure he was mocking him.

"Eh? I'm a fire mage. I just raise my temperature." He said. _Yep, definitely mocking._ Chase thought darkly, glaring at the boy before him.

"I-I h-have s-s-some f-f-fire m-m-magic, b-b-but..." Before Chase could continue, Marshall pulled him close to him, catching the dark mage off guard. Realizing his face was pressed against Marshall's bare white chest, he blushed. "W-W-what a-are you DOING?!" Well, at least he wasn't stuttering because of the cold.

Marshall sighed.

"You're really annoying for a dark mage, you know that right?" He said, and Chase glared at him. Before he could respond however, a giant ape-like creature with white fur appeared, roaring at them. Unknowingly, Chase tighten his grip on the fire mage.

"Whoa, it's a Vulcan!" Joey said. The creature, Vulcan, growled at the wizards and began charging at them. Marshall wanted to fight it, but with Chase on him, he knew it was impossible unless they separated. Having to already know what type of wizard Marshall is, however, Chase immediately let him go so they could dodge out of the way.

"Dark magic: Chrysalises!" Chase shouted, and a form of black crystals appeared around the Vulcan and began wrapping themselves around the creature. Marshall smirked as his lit his fist on fire.

"Alright, an easy target. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted, rushing towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan, however, broke free from its crystal prison and was able to dodge Marshall's attack. Turning around, the Vulcan set his sights on Chase and narrowed his eyes.

"You use dark magic?" It asked, surprising Chase. _It can speak?_ It roared. "Me HATES dark magic!"

Chase suddenly felt nervous. _If it hates dark magic, then I pick a bad time to be a dark mage._ He thought just as the Vulcan began charging, full speed, at Chase. Before Chase could do anything, or be prepared for the attack, Marshall was suddenly there, kicking the Vulcan away from Chase.

"Oi! Your fight is with me! Chase, you go scout ahead. We're not leaving this place without Vivi!" Marshall said. Chase's eyes went wide before he nodded, running past the fight. The Vulcan roared once again, in fury.

"Me no like dark magic! Me HATES dark magic! Me will DESTORY dark magic!"

Chase decided to wisely pick up the paste, but that went out the window when the Vulcan decided to turn its head to Chase and ran after him. Marshall blinked.

"Hey, get back here!" He shouted and chased after the Vulcan. Chase had been halfway up the mountain when he heard the Vulcan's roar, and turned to see it following him, anger and hate glowing in its eyes. Chase's eyes went wide. _When I see Humdinger ever again, I'm going to tell him that he sucks. Big time._ But before the Vulcan can reach him, Marshall had aimed a fire fist straight at its head, making it turn around and glare at the fire mage.

"You protect dark magic? You is enemy!" It roared and began charging at Marshall instead. Chase stopped.

"Marshall!"

"Keep going!" Marshall shouted, dodging every swipe the Vulcan made. Chase hesitated, wanting to help Marshall, but decided to follow his advice and ran straight into a cave. He blinked.

Meanwhile, the Vulcan roared.

"Me no like you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't like you either pal!" Marshall said. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Marshall began spewing flames towards the Vulcan, who dodge, and began charging at Marshall. Marshall was surprised. "Wha-?"

"Marshall look out!" Joey said, but the Vulcan had already smacked the fire mage off the mountain, and began falling down. "MARSHALL!"

The Vulcan smirked.

"No more protection. Time to destroy dark magic." He said and went to follow Chase's trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase took a step inside the cave, looking around.

"Hello? Vivi? Are you in here?" He asked, seeing no one. He huffed. _Of course not, do you SEE anyone in here?_ His thoughts taunted him. _Maybe she's on the other side of the mountain._ He thought, and was about to turn around to leave when suddenly, the Vulcan jumped right in front of him, surprising the dark mage. The Vulcan grinned evilly.

"Me no like dark magic." It said. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"So you keep saying," He paused. "Wait, where's Marshall? What did you do to him?!"

The Vulcan tilted its head. "Protection go bye-bye. No more protection."

Chase blinked. "Bye-bye? Wait," His eyes went wide. _With how narrow and steep these paths are, there's a good chance he fell off the mountain._ Chase growled, and summon his magic. "Fine then, you want to destroy dark magic? Come and get it!" _Sheesh, now I'm starting to sound like the monkey._ He thought, sweatdropping a little. The Vulcan let out a roar and began charging the dark mage. "Dark magic: Dragon Fang!"

Suddenly the snow and ice surrounding the cave began to form in a large twister, heading towards the Vulcan, who moved out of the way, and began swinging at Chase. Chase dodged each of it before summoning his magic again. "Dark magic: Crystal Sphere!" That's when the ice started to swarm around the Vulcan, swirling faster and faster until it became a hexagon-like cage. Trapped, Chase smirked. "I got you now. Dark magic: Hell's Arrow." Out of thin air, four red fire-like arrows appeared around Chase, before zooming towards the trapped Vulcan, each with a destination in mind. However, just before they could land its target, the Vulcan had manage to break free and dodged out of the way, before running towards the dark mage. Chase had been prepared to move when suddenly-

"MONKEY!" Blinking, Chase looked to see Marshall and Joey flying towards them, fist already on fire, and ended up punching the Vulcan away from Chase. Chase smiled. "Marshall! You're alive!" He blinked as Joey settle Marshall on the ground. "But...I thought you don't do well with transportations?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Marshall asked, cocking his head to the side. Chase pointed at Joey.

"That. You hated the carriage, so I thought..." He stopped when he saw the look Marshall was giving him.

"Joey isn't a transportation. He's my friend. You're so simpleminded." He said. Chase glared at him.

"Oi, watch you who calling simpleminded! But, you're right. Joey is a friend, so I guess I should treat him a little more nicely."

"Aye!" Joey said, earning himself a glare from the dark mage. Before this conversation could continue, however, the Vulcan roared once again, fury evident in its eyes.

"Man, this Vulcan doesn't know when to give up, doesn't he?" Chase asked. It was mostly to himself, but Marshall scoffed, smirking to himself.

"That's fine. I've been itching for a fight all day." He said. Chase smiled nervously.

"Of course you have..."

The Vulcan roared. "Stop protecting! Dark magic is bad!" It said and was about to attack them again, when Marshall stopped it, glaring at the creature.

"Listen up; all members of PAW Patrol are my comrades and friends! From Goodway and Sachi, to annoying jerks like Everest and Wally," He said, putting more strength into his hand as he continued to talk. The Vulcan struggled to get out of his grip. "Joey and Chase are my friends too.." That caught Chase by surprise, watching as a light glow surrounded the fire mage. The dark mage could only stare in awe. _I'm his friend too?_ For some reason, that made Chase all warm inside and he had to stop himself from smiling. "He's a PAW Patrol member now, no matter what kind of magic he posses. And, so long as he carries the PAW Patrol pride, I will protect him no matter what! That goes for all PAW Patrol members, including Vivi!" Marshall shouted, before punching the Vulcan in its stomach, hard enough to send it flying towards the ceiling of the cave.

Chase just stared in awe, happy to know there's someone out there that was willing to fight for him. _You're starting to sound like a girl._ His thoughts teased, and if that's not enough, Joey commented.

"Chase, you're blushing."

"Am not!" He bristled, despite the pink in his face.

Meanwhile, The Vulcan glared at him. Looking around, he noticed a particular shaped ice that could be used as a spear - a very sharp spear. Grinning, the Vulcan picked it up and began swinging wildly, Marshall dodging out of the way until his back his against the wall, and he was forced to use his hands to stop the point of the ice from hitting his face.

"Marshall!" Chase shouted. Seeing the fire mage struggling, Chase bit his lip. He could take the Vulcan by surprise and attack him, but then he'll be in the same position as before, before Marshall came. Then it clicked. _Marshall's a fire mage...I have some fire spells..._ He smirked. "Marshall!"

Marshall turned to Chase, struggling under the ice that seems to be getting closer.

"Say ahh!"

"Ahh?" Marshall opened his mouth.

"Perfect! Dark Magic: Hell's fire!" Before anyone could do anything, flames appeared out of nowhere and headed straight into Marshall's open mouth. He swallowed, wincing slightly.

"That tastes horrible..."

"IT'S SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU!"

"In that case," Marshall smirked as he feel his magic reviving up, melting the ice. "I'm all fired up."

The Vulcan blinked, confused as Marshall list his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He jumped into the air and the Vulcan could only stare as Marshall smashed his fist into its face. The impact of the fist had sent the Vulcan flying, crashing into the wall of the cave. For once, the Vulcan didn't move.

"Marshall, you did it!" Joey said as he and Chase ran up to Marshall.

"Isn't this suppose to be the part where the Vulcan tells us where Vivi is, if it knows at all?" Chase asked.

"Aye." Joey agreed. Before anyone could say anything, the Vulcan suddenly started to glow, the form getting smaller until it was eventually revealed to be a human woman. Joey's and Marshall's mouths dropped.

"No way..."

"VIVI?!"

Chase's mouth dropped as well.

"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE FIGHTING THE PERSON WE WERE LOOKING FOR?!"


	9. Chapter 9

The woman groaned, opening her eyes. The moment her vision cleared, she spotted two familiar faces and one she didn't recognized.

"M-Marshall? Joey?" She groaned. Marshall and Joey grinned.

"Vivi! You're okay! What happened?" Joey asked.

"Rubble was worried about you, you know." Marshall added. Hearing this, Vivi deflated slightly, her eyes lowering. _Rubble...my baby boy._ She thought, before focusing on her memory, trying to regain her thoughts.

"My memory's a bit fuzzy, but...I remember taking this job, to make Rubble proud, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by 20 Vulcans," She said. Chase paused. _20? What happened to the rest of them?_ He thought. "I manage to beat them, but...the last one...did a Take Over."

"Take Over?" Chase asked, tilting his head, a bit puzzled.

"It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survives by stealing people's bodies and taking them over." Joey said. Chase paused.

"Huh. Weird, that's the first time I ever heard about some sort of possession magic." He muttered to himself. He wondered why Humdinger never said anything about that. Joey had thought about telling Chase that Vulcans weren't the only ones with Take Over magic, but decided to go against it. _Better as a surprise anyway!_ He thought, snickering. Hearing this, Chase gave him a wary glance. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Joey said.

"Man, Vivi, you defeated 19 Vulcans! That's impressive!" Marshall said with a grin on his face. Vivi stared at him, blinking, before giving the DragonSlayer a smile.

"I guess it was..." She said, before realizing they weren't alone and spotted Chase. "I...don't remember you. Have you always been in our guild?"

"Er, I'm new, actually," Chase said, holding out his hand. "The name's Chase."

Vivi shook his hand, a gentle smile on her face. "Hello Chase. Welcome to the guild, eh," She paused and then narrowed her eyes at him. "Hold on, you're a dark mage, aren't you?" Chase froze, as did Marshall and Joey. Sweat started to appear on the dark mage's face, swallowing roughly, before nodding his head. Vivi continued to pin him down with the glare, before she broke into a smile. "Well, a friend of the PAW Patrol is a friend of mine. I take it that this is your first time on the job?"

"Actually, Marshall was the one that went searching for you. I only tagged along as a back up."

"And what a fine back up you are, Chase. I may not remember much about our battle, but I do remember you holding your ground against me," Vivi smiled. "You're a powerful wizard, I can sense that. You'll fit right on in with the rest of the guild."

Chase just blushed, smiling bashfully.

"Anyway, we should go. Rubble's already worried sick about you, and threaten to come here all on his own to search for you." Marshall said, tilting his head. Vivi nodded and was about to get up, but was stopped, not only by her injury, but by Chase and Marshall. "Let us help you." Vivi grinned and allowed the two wizards to carry her out of the cave.

Meanwhile, back with Rubble, he was sitting on the steps, tears in his eyes.

 _"Are you kidding me? The PAW Patrol is the weakest guild in all of Sunset Valley!"_

 _"They do nothing, but drink and get beaten up!"_

 _"When I grow up, I want to be a knight, not some dumb wizard."_

 _"Wizards are a waste of time. Let's get out of here."_

 _"Mom, you should go get a job!" Rubble said, looking at his mother with wide eyes. Vivi only stared at him, surprised, before smiling at him, soft and lovingly._

 _"Okay."_

Rubble felt tears overflowing in his eyes, his body starting to shake. _Please..._

"Rubble!" Rubble looked up, and then he was taken back by what he saw. It was Marshall, Joey, and Chase, but more than that, it was his mother, safe and sound. He broke into a smile.

"MOM!" He screamed, jumping into his mother's arms for a hug. Marshall, Joey, and Chase smiled at the scene. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered, placing kisses on top of Rubble's forehead.

"It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!"

"The next time those kids try to pick on you and say something bad about the PAW Patrol, ask them if _their_ parents could beat 19 monsters on their own." Vivi said, smirking when Rubble's eyes grew wide and sparkling. Suddenly, he turned around, watching as the three members walked away. "Marshall! Joey! Thank you!"

"No problem!"

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, Chase!"

Chase turned around and smiled, waving goodbye. Turning back around, he couldn't help but smile at Marshall.

"That was a nice thing you did, you know." He said. Marshall blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about? You helped too, you know." He pointed out. Chase just shook his head.

"Yeah, but you were motivated to help Rubble, even if you don't realize it." He said. Marshall just stared at him, confusion on his face clear as day. The fire mage slowly turned to Joey in hopes the cat would understand him, but even Joey shrugged his shoulders. Chase just sighed. "Forget it. It's probably nothing anyway."

"You're a weird dark mage." Marshall stated, and Joey nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye."

Chase just smiled.

 _You don't even realize that you would fight tooth and nail to make sure Vivi was back with her son, in the same breath as you searched high and low for the father figure in your life, Derolth._ Chase's smile got bigger. _Marshall...you and everyone else in the guild are really nice people. I'm glad I decided to join, no matter how crazy you seem to be._

"Eh? Whatcha smiling at Chase?" Joey asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Chase said, repeating the same line Joey had told to him. The green cat hummed, not really sure what to make of the wizard before them, before shrugging it off. He had the feeling he would have to get use to Chase's quirks - just like Chase would have to get use to Joey's teasing.

All in all, he had the feeling that Chase and Marshall would be a wonderful pair.


	10. Chapter 10

A week after Chase joined the PAW Patrol, the dark mage had decided he needed a place to stay, so he decided to rent an apartment not too far from the guild. He stared at the room in amazement. It was really spacious, and has more closets than Chase knows what to do with. _Maybe I'll go shopping for some clothes to fill in the space._ He mused, before glancing over to the fireplace and kitchen stove. He grinned. _And all of this only cost 7,000 jewels!_ He thought to himself, heading to the bathroom. It's been a while since he's taken a bath, and he figured he should get into it right now.

Sitting down in the tub of water, the dark mage sighed, feeling his wounded muscles relaxing under the hot soak. _This is SO much more better than anything Humdinger could come up with!_ He thought, smiling slightly, before frowning. Thinking of his old guild and his master, Chase couldn't help but worry. _After we disbanded, everyone went their separate ways. Humdinger is probably still out there, trying to regroup everyone,_ He looked at the ceiling. _I wonder...if he'll come and try to find me. Should I warn Goodway? No, she knows and yet...she took me in, anyway. So she should know Humdinger would try and find me. Maybe she's...protecting me?_ He sighed once more.

"I shouldn't be thinking about it, Humdinger is in the past, PAW Patrol is the future for me." He muttered as he started to wash his hair. As he scrubbed, he couldn't help but think about what he was going to do for the time being. Sure, there's missions and stuff for the PAW Patrol, but what about in between? He couldn't very well practice his dark magic in fear of the Magic Council trying to find reasons to put him behind bars. _Then again, the Magic Council WAS the reason I was allowed to roam free. Still, to start practicing dark arts and forbidden spells isn't something I want to do._ Then an idea came to him. "Maybe I can finally start working on that potion I was trying to make!" He sneered. "If all goes well and the potion works, I will become a very wealthy man!" He laughed evilly to himself, before choking on his spit as he laughed too hard. "Not a bad guy, Chase. Not a bad guy."

An hour later, and Chase finally left the bathroom and headed towards his room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe I'll take a quick nap before I head to the gui-huh?"

"Yo!" Marshall said, both he and Joey looking at Chase with a smile on their face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Chase shouted, slamming Marshall against the wall with his leg, the DragonSlayer squishing the green cat underneath him. Marshall pouted at the rude behavior.

"We heard from Sachi that you'd picked out a place..."

"Aye." Joey groaned. Chase gave them both a death glare.

"You heard, so you just barged in?! No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy?! You just committed breaking and entering! That's a crime, you know!" He ranted. Marshall folded his arms and looked at Chase with a pointed look.

"Hey, that hurts man." He said. Chase's eyebrow twitched.

"That's not the point..."

"Nice apartment, Chase!" Joey said, scratching up the walls.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DEVIL CAT!" Chase shouted.

"Anyway, we came here because we wanted to hang out, since we're friends and all." Marshall said, grinning at the dark mage. Chase huffed and folded his arms.

"Well, I don't have a lot to entertain you since I just moved in. I'm sure you could find something else to do with your time." He said.

"Ne, Chase, aren't you going to put on some clothes?" Joey asked, and it was then Chase realized he was still naked. He blushed as he promptly shoved Marshall and Joey out the window.

"Get out you perverts!" He shouted, watching as they fell into the sidewalk below. Sighing, Chase closed the window, turned around and began to get dressed. Meanwhile, Marshall groaned.

"He's so cold-hearted..."

"Aye."

Back with Chase, the dark mage was reading a book when a sudden knock was heard. Looking up, he got up from his spot on the bed and began walking towards the door, revealing Marshall and Joey. He gritted his teeth.

"It hasn't been an hour, and you're already annoying me..."

"Come on, Chase let's do a mission together!" Marshall begged, looking at the dark mage with teary blue eyes. Chase, outwardly, wasn't moved by the act, but on the inside, he could feel his heart fluttering. _Really?_ He thought.

"And why should we? I just join the PAW Patrol, and I don't have any ideas on what mission we should go on. On top of that, I just moved into my apartment and the rent's not due yet. So tell me, why should I do a mission with you?" He asked. Marshall and Joey looked at each other, concerned, before glancing at the dark mage.

"Because you're needed for this!" Marshall said, holding out a piece of paper. Chase took it and began reading the quest.

"200,000 jewels just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person, huh?" Marshall nodded. That's when Chase noticed something. "Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids..." Suddenly, the paper crumbled under Chase's fist, teeth clashed together in a force smile as his eyebrow twitched. Marshall suddenly found himself in danger of being strangled, and he had to take a step back when Chase began to loom over him, shadow covering his face.

"Are you...are you...are you..."

"Am I what?"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! DO I LOOK BLONDE TO YOU?! AND FYI, BLONDES ARE GIRLS! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL DUMBASS!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on Marshall's head. "AND YOU TOLD ME YOU NEEDED ME! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I do! No one else would fit the bill!" Marshall whined, anime tears flowing down his face.

"What about that blonde girl in the guild, Katie?" Chase hissed, not releasing his hold on the fire mage. At the mention of her, Marshall beamed.

"Great idea Chase! We could ask her."

"Aye!"

"I'm not going anywhere! There's nothing you can say that's going to make me leave this house!"

Fifty minutes later, a grumbling Chase was trailing slowly behind a happy DragonSlayer and a flying cat.

"I can't believe this, today is my day off, I had nothing better to do, and yet I'm dragged onto a job by these two idiots..." He muttered, a dark cloud hanging above his head. Marshall and Joey stared at him.

"What's his problem? If he didn't want to go, he didn't have to." He said. Joey nodded his head.

"Aye."

"I can fucking HEAR you know?! And I didn't WANT to go, but you made me with that stupid kick puppy dog look of yours!" Chase hissed, remembering how Marshall looked at him with sad blue eyes, as if Chase had personally offended him, and was about to leave when Chase changed his mind. _Fucking moronic DragonSlayer. No matter how powerful you think you are, you are still an idiot!_ Chase thought, glaring at the back of Marshall's head.

"Marshall, I think Chase is saying something bad about you..." Joey said.

"CAN IT CAT!"

The moment they reached the guild, Marshall began searching for Katie, who was helping Sachi with serving drinks, all the while, shooting glares at Ryder, who was too busy entertaining a group of girls. _He really is a playboy..._

"Yo Katie! Want to go on a mission with Chase and I?" Marshall asked, bouncing his way over to the blonde. This caught Ryder's attention as he turned to the group.

"Oh? You and Chase are a team now?" Katie asked.

"Team?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"Aye! Everyone in a guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form a team. A mission that might be difficult for one person to handle, can be handled by a team, you see!" Joey explained. Chase gritted his teeth.

"You're no teammate of mine." He hissed. Marshall pouted.

"But we get along so well!" He said, grinning as Katie giggled and Chase blushed. "Anyway, this quest requires a blonde-haired girl, so we're thinking you might be able to help us out here." He turned to Katie, who smiled.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Dress as a maid for a perverted old man." Chase said, smirking when he saw Katie turn white.

"No way in hell," She hissed, glaring at Marshall. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Please Katie? We'll split the reward money with you."

"And how much is that?"

"200,000."

"Hmm," Katie hummed, folding her arms. "With that much money, I'll be able to buy me some new shoes. Or maybe a new key, if I wanted," She looked down at her silver keys. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

"Yes!" Marshall cheered.

"However, I will only go if Chase comes with us."

"WHY ME?!"

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be coming?" Marshall asked, tilting his head in confusion. Katie just smirked and gave the dark mage a look.

"I have a feeling that this mission isn't as simple as it seems to be - and while I'll assume Marshall will be fighting, I wouldn't mind having back up in case something goes wrong." She said, her blue eyes gleaming while Chase groaned.

So much for relaxation.


	11. Chapter 11

"Aww, the mission for the book is gone." A purple-haired girl said, pouting slightly. Next to her were two boys looking equally as disappointed as she was.

"Yeah, sorry Milly. Marshall took it and ran off to find Chase while you were out." Sachi said, offering a small smile to the young girl.

"Really? Well, I guess that's what I get for waiting around for so long," Milly said, and then blinked. "Wait, didn't the mission request a girl? Why would Marshall go to Chase?"

"Well, they are team now, so maybe Marshall wanted him to come," Sachi giggled. "It's not like they are alone anyway. They came here to ask Katie for her help since she filled in the request."

"No way! Katie's on the team too?!" Kaiser, the boy next to Milly, asked. The smaller boy, Naxus, looked at him warily.

"I don't think so. I think this is only temporarily. After this, she might go back to soloing missions again." Sachi said.

"In any case, it's best for you not to go, Milly. The person who sent in the quest decided to change the reward." Goodway said, drink in hand. The guild members looked at her, curious.

"Really? To what, Master?" Sachi asked.

"To 2,000,000 jewels."

"Ten times more?!" Milly screeched, her teammates looking equally shock and dismay.

"All that for a book?!"

"That's the type of reward you get for subduing monsters!"

While the three argue among themselves, Sachi looked over at her master.

"Katie was right after all, then. The job may not be simple as it seems to be." She said, and Goodway nodded her head in confirmation.

"Tch," Everest, who had been listening to the whole conversation, scoffed. "Lucky devils. Should be an interesting match, though, with Katie being a summoner, Marshall an aggressor, and Chase a jack of all trades." She smirked. Sachi just grinned.

"Everest, your clothes." The blue haired ice mage looked down to realize she was only in her underwear and bra. Blushing, she covered herself up.

"Fuck, not again!"

Meanwhile, with the three mages and Joey, they were, once again, on a carriage and once again, Marshall being sick to his stomach and unable to move. Chase just looked down on him.

"Seriously, this is just sad." He said. Marshall moaned pitifully while Katie just giggled nervously. Looking at the blonde, Chase couldn't help but question her. "So, Katie, what type of magic do you use?"

"Well, I'm a Celestial Wizard. You see this keys?" She picked up the keys from her waist and showed them to Chase. Together, she had six - three silver keys and three gold ones. "These are gateways to the Celestial spirits, and with them, I am able to summon them here."

"I heard about that," Chase said, looking at each key. "Don't you usually have to have a contract with the spirits?"

"Yep! Each spirit has different needs so not every contract is the same. So it goes without saying that the contract between the spirits and the Celestial wizard is _very_ important, as they are promises to be kept by the wizard." Katie explained. Chase nodded his head.

"I see. So, um, the keys that you have...I noticed they are different colors, do they mean anything?" Chase asked.

"The silver keys are keys that I brought at a store. So far, I have "The Clock", Horologium, "The Southern Cross", Crux, and "The Harp" Lyra. The gold keys are the super-rare keys that open the gates to the twelve Zodiacs. I have "The Golden Bull" Taurus, "The Water Bearer" Aquarius, and "The Giant Crab" Cancer." Katie said, beaming. Chase stared at her.

"That's amazing, Katie!" He said, making the blonde blush. Meanwhile, Joey was drooling.

"A crab? Sounds yummy!"

"You can't eat the crab, you dumb cat." Chase gritted his teeth. Katie giggled. "So, do you plan on getting the rest of the golden keys then?" He questioned, eyeing the blonde. Katie nodded her head.

"Yep! That's why I have been going on missions. I've been searching high and low for the missing nine keys. I haven't gotten anywhere close to finding them, though." She said, pouting slightly.

"I'm sure you will, Katie. I believe in you." He said. Katie looked at him in shock, before breaking into a smile.

"Thanks Chase!"

"Next stop: Shirotsume Town!" They blinked.

"Oh, we're here." Katie said, just as the carriage stopped moving. Immediately, Marshall was up on his feet, blue eyes shining with joy and happiness.

"I'M ALIVE!"

"Aye sir!"

"You were never dead, idiot." Chase said, shooting death glares at both Marshall and Joey. Katie just laughed.

"He always gets like this whenever he rides transportation." She said, making Chase smile warily.

"So I've noticed."

"Hey, are you two talking about me?" Marshall asked, pouting slightly. Katie just shrugged her shoulders and began walking to town, Chase following her. Meanwhile, Marshall slumped over in a depressing sight. "Joey, I think Katie is trying to steal my partner."

"Aye."

As they started to walk through town, Marshall spoke up. "I'm hungry."

"Why don't you eat your own fire then, if you're so hungry." Chase said, and the look he was given as though the dark mage had personally insulted Marshall's mother.

"I can't eat my own fire, that's like...eating one of Katie's summons or even eating Joey." He said, and then started to weep. "Man, you're really cold-hearted, aren't you? No wonder you're a dark mage."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Chase shouted. Katie just shook her head and sighed, a fond smile coming across her face. _These two...Man, when this is over I'm going to miss these two._ She thought. _Maybe I should find me a partner?_ Suddenly an image of Ryder appeared in her mind, causing her to shiver. _Never mind. I'm reminded as to why I work alone._

"Okay, this is where we split ways for now. I'm going to find me a costume or something, you guys can go ahead and grab something to eat." Katie said, and went into a different direction.

"Oh, look! There's a restaurant right there! Let's go, Joey, Chase!" Marshall said and before Chase could say anything, the fire mage ran towards the shop, with Joey flying behind him. Chase sighed.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" He muttered to himself. _You rather rot in prison?_ Chase blinked before hurrying up to follow Marshall. _Good point. At least these people aren't glaring at me anymore._ He thought. Chase had entered the doorway just to see Marshall and Joey had already gotten a spot, and was now digging into their food. "You could have waited for me!"

"Eh? Oh. Sorry, Chase. We brought you your own food, though." Marshall said, pointing towards a bowel of soup. Chase's eye twitch and then he sighed, before pulling up a seat and sitting down, staring at the soup. _Well, it wasn't like I was starving or anything._ He thought, bringing the spoon up to his mouth and happily ate his soup. About fifteen minutes later, Katie joined them. "Hey, welcome back Kat...tie?"

The blonde smiled, titling her head, her now long hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a short, black and white maid uniform where the skirt was just above the knees short, the shirt hugging tightly around her chest, white stockings stopping near her knees, and her shoes about 4 inches off the ground.

"What do you think? It's cute, right?"

Marshall and Joey stared at her, eyes wide, while Chase blushed.

"You look beautiful, Katie." He said. Katie beamed.

"Thanks Chase. At least _someone_ can appreciate true beauty." She said, sending a scowl at the choking fire mage and cat.

"Marshall, I've never seen Katie like this. What do we do?" Joey whispered, never taking his eyes off the blonde.

"I'd make fun of her, but I can't do that to Katie. She's...too special for any kind of teasing."

"I heard that." Katie hissed.

"You two really need to work on your whispering." Chase added. He could tell this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Disclaimer: The OC, Kaiser, isn't mine. I'm only borrowing him for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, I am the client, Kaby Melon." Said an old man with grey hair.

"Melon?!" Joey started.

"You have a yummy name!" Marshall said, drool appearing from the side of his face. Katie smiled warily while Chase rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Is food really the only thing you think about? Not to mention rude!" He said, but Kaby just shook it off, laughing.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," He said, smiling at them. "Now then, let me tell you about this job. My request is to destroy the book in the possession of Duke Everlue, DayBreak. Or burning it, that works too."

"Burning it? Then how come I don't just burn down the whole mansion?" Marshall asked, a happy grin on his face. Chase glared at him.

"Because that's destruction of property, idiot! You'll get charged for that!" He said.

"May I ask for the reason of burning the book?" Katie asked, ignoring her teammates. Marshall scoffed.

"Who cares? It's 200,000 jewels!" He said. Kaby blinked.

"200,000? No, it's 2,000,000 jewels." He corrected, and nearly all three choked on their spit.

"2-2,000,000?!" They gasped.

"Yes, weren't you aware? I asked your guild master to up the reward money." Kaby said, cocking his head to the side, but the PAW Patrol members didn't hear him. Namely, Marshall and Joey were in their own world, trying to work out how much money they would receive.

"2,000,000 divided by four is...?!" Marshall gasped. "Crap! I can't even do the math!"

"It's simple! I get 2,000,000, and you get 2,000,000 and Katie get 2,000,000 and Chase gets the rest!"

"IDIOT! THAT'S NOT HOW MATH WORKS! AND BY THE WAY, CAT, KATIE CAN'T GET 2,000,000 IF YOU AND YOUR GREEDY BASTARD OF AN OWNER GETS HALF AND HALF! THAT'S LITERALLY IN THE NEGATIVES!" Chase shouted. Kaby just laughed while Katie sighed.

"But...why?" She asked. Almost immediately, the lighten mood changed and Kaby frowned, fist tighten against his thighs. The three wizards looked at him, concerned and serious, as the old man bowed his head.

"I...want to destroy the book at all cost. I cannot allow that book to exist." He said. It took a moment before Marshall's face was set on fire, startling Chase while Joey and Katie looked at the fire mage curious.

"Okay, I'm all pumped up! Let's go, Chase!" He shouted, grabbing Chase's hand and was out the door.

"Wait, why the hell are you grabbing me?! Katie's the one we need!"

Meanwhile, Joey can't help but snicker.

"He _liiiiikes_ him." He said, grinning while Katie giggled and walked out the door, following Marshall's dust trail. Kaby stared at them as they go, feelings of pain and anger rushing through him when he thought about the book, DayBreak. Gritting his teeth, Kaby turned away from the window and walked to his kitchen, lost in thought. _DayBreak must be destroyed. It will never exist ever again._ He thought.

Meanwhile, with the three members, it didn't take long for them to find where Everlue was hiding, and was now hiding behind a tree.

"Okay Katie, we're counting on you." Marshall said, and Joey nodded his head.

"Aye." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel welcome." She said, giving them a glare.

"Ignore them, Katie. Obviously, you're a much more powerful wizard than you give yourself credit for," Chase said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The blonde gave him a smile just as the dark mage lean down to whisper into her ear. "And besides, when we receive the money, make sure to leave Marshall with nothing."

"Oi! I heard that!" Marshall said, glaring at the dark mage who smirked. Katie giggled again before walking towards the mansion. The other two watched her go intently, knowing that if something happens, they'll be ready. Reaching the door, Katie let out a breather, and ringed the doorbell.

"Hello! I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids!" She said, waiting for an answer. Receiving none, she continued. "Is anyone home?!" Just then the ground behind Katie started to crack, and immediately, Chase was on the offense as they watched something coming from the ground. Before long, something did shot out from the ground and landed with a heavy thud next to Katie. Katie paled at the sight of a very, very, _very_ large woman with short pink hair that were tied in small pigtails, and the maid uniform she was wearing, well, really didn't suit her well - especially around the chest area.

 _Am I going to have to fight her?! No, she's wearing a maid outfit, so she must be working for Everlue. What the hell?! What kind of maids does he want?!_ Katie thought.

"A maid recruit?" The woman asked, voice sounding very deep, almost man-like. Katie was starting to have doubts.

"Y-yes..."

"It seems you came because of the advertisement our master has placed for maids." She said, and before Katie could say anything, another figure appeared, this time a short, somewhat bald, man dressed in a suit.

"Did you call for me?!" He asked. That's when he looked at Katie, who gave him the most sweetest, kindest, of smiles she could manage. "Let's see here..."

"Thanks for having me here!" Katie giggled nervously, trying not to freak out by the stare he was giving her. _When this is over, I'm hitting Marshall over the head with my hammer a thousand times over!_ She thought and suppress the urge to let out an angry roar at the mere thought of her supposed comrade.

"No thanks. Go home, ugly." He said, turning his back around and waving a clear dismissal. Katie was shocked and nearly fell flat on her face. _U-ugly?! Is THAT what he thinks of me?! This little-!_

"Well, that's that. Go on home, ugly." The woman said, picking Katie up. Katie choked.

"You understand? For a person as magnificent as myself," That's when four other maids appeared, all of them weirdly shape and nowhere as beautiful as Katie thought they would be. _What kind of fucked up place IS this?_ "Only beautiful girls will do!" Katie's mouth dropped as the maids gathered around the man, complimenting him and blushing. Katie just stared at them, speechless before bowing her head in shame.

"So much for sex appeal." Marshall said, giving Katie a disappointed glare. Chase glared at him.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You know nothing about the opposite gender!" He shouted at the fire mage, who scrambled backwards and decided to shut up for now. Chase sighed and looked at Katie. "Don't worry Katie, that had nothing to do with you."

Katie looked at him with wide and sparkling eyes.

"It doesn't?" She asked. Chase scratched the back of his head, and gave her an awkward smile.

"Of course it doesn't! That guy has weird taste in girls, obviously." He said. Katie sniffled, wiping the tears that threaten to fall, and smile at him.

"Thanks Chase. You know just the right words to say to a girl." She said, smiling while Chase blushed.

"Marshall, I think Katie likes Chase." Joey whispered to the fire mage, but Katie heard that and narrowed her eyes.

"As a friend Joey!" Katie shouted, even when Chase started to blush even more.

"Alright! I guess it's time for Plan T!" Marshall said, slamming his fist inside his open palm, smirking.

"Don't you mean Plan B?" Chase asked, but Joey shook his head, answering him.

"The T is for 'Take them head on!'" He said.

"AND WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT?!"

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the three wizards...

"Tch. More wizards has foolishly shown up." A shadowy figure said, smirking at them from his crystal ball.

"Haven't they learned their lesson?" Another asked.

"And they're from PAW Patrol this time?" The main figure said, smirking. "Interesting..." That's when one of the figures looked over at Chase.

"Hey, isn't that a dark mage? Wasn't he from Catastrophe Crew?" He asked. The smirk widen.

"My, it seems like the PAW Patrol ended up picking a stray cat. Who knew the guild was so open minded?"

"More like, naïve. He's Humdinger's one-trick pony, able to bend the laws of nature itself, so it's been told."

"Oh? That's interesting. I wonder..." That's when the figure stood up, revealing it to be Everlue. He had a smirk on his face. "Boys, change of plans. You can kill all the others, but leave THIS one," He pointed at Chase. "Alive and bring him to me. He might be of use to me in the future and who knows who will pay to have that dark mage as their own."

The two figures before him bowed and then disappeared. Everlue looked at Chase with awe and morbid fascination.

"Pretty bird, you're mine. And you don't even know it."


	13. Chapter 13

After Joey settle Chase down on the ground of the roof of Everlue's mansion, Marshall couldn't help but huff.

"Man, what part of 'Take them head on' don't you understand? This is boring!" He whined, glaring at Chase.

"Not everyone wants to fight, Marshall. And besides, we'll have the element of surprise on our side, so even if we _do_ get into a fight, they'll be caught off guard." The dark mage said, shooting a glare right back at him.

"Plus we wouldn't have to worry about the army showing up either." Katie said, having to change out of her maid uniform and instead was wearing her normal pink sweater dress outfit with a pair of jeans. Marshall huffed once again, knowing he was outnumbered. Once he melted the window, all three mages plus Joey stepped inside. Chase looked side to side while Katie moved ahead.

"This is pretty dark." Chase said, and Katie nodded her head in agreement.

"This seems to be a storeroom."

"AAAH!" Joey shouted, wearing a skull mask. Both Chase and Katie jumped back in fright, before realizing who it was, and Chase tighten his fist while Katie placed a hand over her chest. "Look, look!"

Marshall grinned. "Looking good, Joey!"

Soon they started looking through rooms, hoping to find the book, but so far, they came up with nothing.

"So, we're just going through each room?" Marshall asked.

"Of course! Why, you think it's a smart idea to just go and _ask_ someone about the book?" Chase asked, sarcastically. Upon seeing Marshall's expression, however, he could tell that's exactly what the fire mage was thinking, and Chase did his best not to shout. "Idiot! We're _infiltrating_ someone's home! If we ask anyone for any help that'll defeat the purpose of infiltrating!"

"I don't understand..." Marshall whined. When it looked as though Chase was going to yell at him, Katie decided to help him.

"Marshall, think ninja."

"Ninja?" Marshall blinked, before going eye-wide, blue eyes gleaming slightly as the look of awe came across his face. "Ninja..."

"He's really an idiot, isn't he?" Chase asked, sweatdropping. Katie just smiled.

"Only when he chooses to be."

That's when the ground behind them cracked, and five ugly maids appeared, weapons in hand.

"The intruders has been located!"

"Eliminating them!" The pink haired woman said, eyes gleaming. Katie couldn't help but freak. _It's the same girl!_ She thought and grabbed her keys.

"AHH!" Joey shouted and the four girls started to fly away.

"It's a ghost!" They shouted, just before Marshall punched them.

"You're annoying!" He shouted.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Katie shouted, just as a golden circle appeared on the ground and out came a giant, black and white, bull with a giant axe on its back.

"Moo!" The bull, Taurus, screamed, before glancing over at the blonde and had hearts in his eyes. Almost immediately, the bull appeared by her side, and both Katie and Chase had to scoot slightly away. "My, Miss Katie, your body looks more and more sexy every time I see it!" He said, grinning while Katie blushed. Chase's eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between Katie and the bull.

"Wha...?" He blinked. "Is...there something going on between you two?" _Wait, is that even ALLOWED?_ Chase thought.

"Absolutely not!" Katie screamed, glaring at the dark mage, before turning towards the maids. "Alright Taurus, you know what to do!" She said. The bull nodded and grabbed his axe and started swinging at the maids, while the pink haired woman faced off with Chase.

"Flying Virgo attack!" She said, flying into the sky and was planning on falling onto Chase.

"Dark Magic: Shield!" He shouted, just as a large, purple, force field surrounded the dark mage, which caused the maid to bounce away from Chase and towards Marshall, who sent her flying with a kick and a shout of 'Ninja!'

The maid screamed as she landed on the ground floor of the mansion, dust appearing.

"We can't have them discovering us-de gozaru! Nin-nin!" Marshall said, his red scarf used as mask wrapped around his mouth and hair, Joey on his shoulder. Chase just stared at them while Katie smiled.

"Isn't it too late for that?" Chase said. Katie just shrugged as Taurus looked at her.

"Miss Katie, I am glad to be of your service!"

"Thanks, Taurus. Rest well." She said, opening the gate and locking him back inside the key. Chase stared at her in awe.

"So that's how your magic works!"

"Yep! And Taurus is the most powerful key I have so far, so I know he gets the job done. That's not to say I can't defend myself," She pulled out a small pouch. "Inside this is a little bead that can transform into any weapon I want. I usually go for a hammer, it works well for me." Katie grinned. Chase couldn't help but remember the time he'd saw Katie use a hammer for the first time, and realized that, despite being friends, she wouldn't hesitate using it on him. He gulped and laughed nervously.

"Come on, let's find that book!" Marshall said and started rushing forward. The two mages proceeded to follow him before they reached the end of the hallway, where two large doors blocked their path. Opening it, they gaped in awe. There were tons and tons of books on shelves, circling the small area. "Whoa, it's a mountain of books-de gozaru!"

"Aye! -de gozaru!"

"Would you stop saying that? You're not ninja!" Chase said, glaring at them.

"Guess the old geezer really likes his books," Katie started, going from row to row. The other two followed her lead, finding some...interesting books along the way.

"A porno? This guy really is a pervert." Chase grumbled, blushing slightly as he placed the book back.

"Oi! I found a golden book!" Marshall shouted, holding it up, grinning. Both Chase and Katie looked at each other before moving towards the fire mage to get a better look at the book. That's when Katie gasped.

"DayBreak?"

"Like, dawn?" Joey asked, tilting his head.

"We found it!" Katie said, grinning.

"Seriously?" Marshall started.

"What an easy 2,000,000 jewels!" Chase said.

"Let's burn it!" Marshall said, lighting his arm on fire.

"Hold it!" Katie interrupted, taking the book away from Marshall. Both mages looked at the blonde, Marshall in somewhat a pouty mood, and Chase curious. "This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" Marshall tilted his head.

"He's a wizard who is also a novelist! I'm a huge fan!" She squealed, hugging the book to her chest, blushing. Chase and Marshall just stared at her. "I thought I read every book, but maybe this is an unpublished work?"

"Whatever, let's just burn it!" Marshall said, only to pause when Katie gave him the look. It was the look he was all too familiar with - the one she gives to Ryder when he's annoying her, the one she gives to any other guild member when they're being loud, the one she often uses on Marshall and Everest whenever they fight near her. The fire mage knew he was pushing his luck so he decided to keep quiet.

"We can't..."

"WHY NOT?!" It was Chase who shouted. Katie narrowed her eyes.

"Something's not right. I feel as though Kaby didn't tell us the whole story, and on top of that, this book...it feels different." She said, looking down at the book. Before anyone could say anything, a figure appeared out of the ground.

"I see you're after DayBreak!" Everlue said, smirking at the three wizards. They glared at him. "I thought you wizards were all coming to search for something, and it turns out it's the stupid book!"

"Stupid?"

"A book that a client wanted for 2,000,000 jewels, and even the person who's keeping it, Everlue, calls it stupid? Something's not right." Katie muttered before glancing at him and smiled sweetly. "So wait...it's okay if I take it?"

"Sure thing, if you're willing to exchange the book for one of your mages." Everlue said, smirking. The three tensed at that. _Who could he possibly be wanting?_ Chase thought just before it hit him. _Wait, don't tell me-!_

"You're not getting anyone." Marshall stated, face expression deadly serious. The two mages looked at him, both shock, before they broke into smiles. _Leave it to Marshall who wants to protect everyone._ Katie thought, shaking her head.

"Well then you can't have the book! It's mine!"

"But you just called it stupid and was willing to give it up." Katie said.

"That was before I knew I had something _else_ that's better than some stupid, lying book in my mansion." Everlue said. _Lying? What does he mean?_ Katie blinked before smiling, and sitting down on the ground, opening the book.

"At least let me read it." She said. Everyone gawked at her.

"RIGHT HERE?!"

"You three are trying my patience! If you won't give me your dark mage, you can't have the book, and I won't allow you to run away with it! Vanish Brothers!" Everlue shouted. Chase sighed.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" He muttered just as two people appeared from behind a bookcase, one with a large frying pan in hand.

"Good afternoon."

"Even mother would be surprised to see these three brats are PAW Patrol wizards."

"That mark! They're from the mercenary guild, the "South Wolves!" Joey said.

"So you hired these guys?" Marshall said, crackling his knuckles. Meanwhile, Katie was in her own world, reading the book. _This-!_ She thought, while the other two mages in front of her got prepared for battle.

"Wolves are always hungry, yes? You guys know the deal - kill every single PAW Patrol wizard, but the leave the dark mage alone. We will take him even if it means by force." Everlue said. That's when Katie stood up.

"Marshall, can you handle these guys alone? Chase, you can come with me." She said.

"What's wrong Katie?" Chase asked.

"It's the book. I think it has a secret, but I need some time to crack it." She said. Chase sighed.

"And let me guess; I'm suppose to protect you?" Chase asked, giving Katie a one-eye start as the blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, let's go." Chase said, pulling Katie with them. Meanwhile, Everlue gritted his teeth. _A secret? I didn't notice it myself. Great. So now the book's worth something?_ He narrowed his eyes. _Maybe a treasure map hidden in it?_ Everlue growled.

"Change of plans. I want _both_ the dark mage _and_ the book. I'm going after them." He said before disappearing into the ground. Marshall narrowed his eyes.

"Well, looks like our client is going after your little friend," The tall one said, smirking. "Aren't you worried?"

"Not at all, I know Katie and Chase can take care of themselves," Marshall said, giving them a smirk on their own. "You two, on the other hand, should be worried about yourselves than other people." That got them irritated.

"I can't wait to tell mother on you!"

"Calm down. We'll make this fire mage suffer."

Marshall chuckled, fire lighting up his body.

"Bring it."


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Katie and Chase were running down the sewers, Katie reading the book.

"So, why the interest of all the sudden?" Chase asked.

"I figured our client was hiding something. Something he didn't want us to know, and judging by how Everlue was reacting, I highly doubt this was suppose to be easy quest. The book's hiding a secret, and the only way to know what it is, is to crack the code," Katie said, stopping shortly. Chase paused too, trying to catch his breath. "That's why I need more time. I'm trying to figure it out now."

"So...?" Chase cocked his head, realizing now she was wearing a pair of glasses. "Wind-reader?"

"Yep." Katie nodded, not breaking her focus. Chase just stared at her, waiting patiently for her to reveal something, when suddenly, the ground between the two broke, and out came the very person who owned the book.

"E-Everlue!" Katie said. Everlue leered at her.

"Thought you can hide from me, did you? I know every little part of this mansion, including the underground, so no matter where you go, I'll still be able to track you down." He said, before turning to Chase. "Now that I had found you, I'll be taking your little friend and the book back, now."

"You'll have to fight me first!" Chase said, summoning his magic. "Dark Magic: Crystal Sphere!" He shouted, ice forming around the small man. Before it could finish, however, Everlue had dug a hole, rendering the spell useless. "What?"

"Chase, behind you!" Katie shouted, and Chase turned around just in time to see Everlue jump out from the ground. The dark wizard barely had time to move before Everlue attacked him, and he grunted.

"Focus on the book, I got this!" He said. Katie nodded and continue to read once more. Her eyes went wide. _So, this is what Kaby was hiding! Or rather, Kemu._ She thought, now knowing what the story lied within. Meanwhile, Chase glared at Everlue.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is that you want from me? I have nothing of use to you." He said. Everlue grinned, though, looking more of a leer than anything.

"That's where you're wrong, my fellow dark mage. You see, I know who you worked for, or at least, use to," He said, and Chase froze. "I know he taught you many things about dark magic. Things that are forbidden and outlawed. Things that suppose to twist the rule of nature itself."

"What are you getting at?!" Chase shouted, not liking where this is going.

"I'm talking about immortality, my dear sweet Chase," Everlue said, and both Chase and Katie shivered, for reasons entirely different. _He seriously did not just say that! Coming from him, EWWW!_ Katie thought. Ignorant of this, Everlue continued to talk. "I know your guild master has taught you spells of gaining it. After all, you've been his student for nearly all your life, haven't you? He's shown you some things, told you spells that no longer exist," Everlue grinned. "So you MUST know about how to become immortal, don't you?"

"Even if I did, there's no way in hell I'd use it on someone like you! Hell, I wouldn't use it at all!" Chase shouted. "And why would you want to be immortal anyway? Can't be fun if you outlive everyone else."

"But oh, all the possibilities I can have! All the dreams I can achieve! A world where I, Everlue, would always be front and center!" Everlue said, the smile on his face becoming more and more sinner. "But, I wouldn't be able to have it if it weren't for you. Gain me immortality, and I shall grant your deepest desires. All you have to do is come with me."

"Thanks, but I rather pass. There's a reason I'm not a dark guild wizard anymore."

"Ah, but you still use dark magic!" Everlue pointed out, and Chase gritted his teeth. "No matter how far you run, Chase, dark magic is and always will be a part of you. You may be part of a light guild, but you'll still be an outsider among the herd."

"You're wrong! Chase is our friend, and we'll never make him feel like that!" Katie shouted, glaring at him. The two wizards paused and looked over at her, one in surprise and the other in anger. "We don't care about your past, Chase. When you joined the PAW Patrol, your past was already erased. Because despite being able to use dark magic, despite coming from a dark guild, despite all that, you wanted to change. You MADE a change. And that's what us PAW Patrol wizards are all about - live and let die! If it isn't already clear because of Marshall, I'll say it so you can hear it and listen to me - You. Are. Our. Friend!"

Chase didn't know either he liked the guild he's with, or he hated them - because all they seem to do is make him cry.

Meanwhile, Everlue growled, angry.

"Whatever! I'll have my immortality, whether you like it or not!"

With that, Everlue attacked.

Back with Marshall and Joey, the fire mage had been blown out of the room and were now in the foyer of the mansion.

"Marshall!" Joey shouted, but the fire mage ignored him as he got up and glared at two enemies he was facing.

"Looks like your time has run out, fire mage." The one with the frying pan said just as the dust cleared from the battle. Marshall's eyes narrowed once more.

"That's what you think! I'll burn you to a smothering crisp!" He said, fire coming from his arms and shot up to the Wolves guild members. The guy with the frying pan blocked the attack however, the fire from Marshall being absorbed.

"Didn't you hear us the first time? We told you we are especially skilled against your ability-type." He said, before using the frying pan to send Marshall back. Marshall had barely landed on his feet when the other wizard attacked, and he had to avoid the kick that essentially destroyed the ground below. Marshall growled.

"These guys are fast," Joey said, making Marshall growl again.

"I know."

"You should give it up now, fire wizard. You may be a member from PAW Patrol, but at the end of the day, you're still just a wizard. You're no match for us professional fighters like us mercenaries," The tall one said. _I don't think that matters, to be honest._ Joey thought, realizing just how egoistical these guys really are.

"I won't deny you put up a good fight," Marshall said, smirking. "But, you'll have to do better than that for you to defeat me!"

The shorter of the two growled. "He's mocking us!"

"Relax, brother. You know just as well as I do that we know a wizard's weakness is, so you should not worry." At that, Marshall twitched. _W-Weakness?_ He thought, his white skin turning even whiter, somehow.

"Transportation?!" He shouted, and all three members sweatdropped. _No, Marshall, that's just you._ Joey thought, and as if hearing this, one of the two spoke.

"I..I think that's a personal issue you might have..."

"I told you he was mocking us!"

"Their weakness is their bodies!" The one with the frying pan said, and Joey sweatdropped once more. _No...not at all. I'm starting to wonder if mercenaries are even smart in the first place._ He thought. "To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!" He shouted, attacking Marshall once more. The fire mage dodged, and the statue of Everlue took most of the brute force.

"And as a result, you end up lacking the training of your body!" _Do these guys even know what they're saying? Does Marshall look puny to you? Seriously. Are mercenaries idiots?!_

"In other words, against people like us who train our bodies daily..."

"You can't match our power and speed."

Joey has had enough.

"Are you guys morons?! Marshall has been keeping up with you since this battle has begun! Sure, he's struggling now, but you haven't even made a dent yet! Are you telling me you're missing all of that?!" He shouted. It was silent as the three wizards stared at the flying cat, all in shock, before the two brothers glared at the green cat.

"Who's the rude rodent?"

"EH?! RODENT?!" Joey screamed, before finding a corner to sit in and wallow in self-pity, a dark aura forming from the cat. "I can't believe I've been called a rodent. That's low, really really low."

Marshall slammed his fist into his open palm, fire blazing.

"Oi, you're going to take back what you said about Joey." He growled, narrowing his eyes. Before either of them could respond, Marshall came rushing towards them, anger flickering in his blue eyes. The two Wolves member smirked.

"Brother, do the combination attack."

"Okay!" He said, laying down the frying pan and other jumped in it. Marshall narrowed his eyes and stopped.

"Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" They shouted. Before Marshall could blink, the guy with the frying pan moved, seemingly having to disappear right in front of him. The fire mage could only gape just as he appeared in front of him and knocked him with the frying pan in the face, sending him flying. "Face toward Heaven and earth is where we be!"

Marshall barely touched the ground, stopping his fall, and glared at him, never noticing his partner behind him.

"Marshall, up behind you!" Joey shouted, and Marshall turned but it was too late.

"Face Earth and heaven is where we be!" The other member shouted, kicking Marshall in his spine, slamming him down onto the ground, where said ground caved in under his weight. Marshall screamed.

"Marshall!"

"And that is the Vanishing Brother's combination attack. Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth."

"There is no one who can survive this att-" The blue haired was cut off, jaw dropped.

"What were you saying about surviving this attack?" Marshall stated, looking quite bored despite the fact he'd took a leg to the spine. The Vanishing Brothers' mouth dropped, a look of pure disbelief coming from them.

"No way!"

"I'll blow you away with this! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Marshall shouted, cheeks puffed out before he started to spew the flames. The fire headed straight towards the brothers, who smirked.

"Here comes the fire magic!"

"It's over!"

"Flame cooking!" The brother with the frying pan shouted, absorbing the flames. "Suck up the flames, transform it, and spew it back out!" He said before sending the fire right back at Marshall. Marshall didn't even dodge, nor did he look surprise, as the flames covered him.

"It's a PAW Patrol barbecue!"

"Goodbye."

Suddenly, a sucking sound was heard and the brothers stared at the fire mage in disbelief once more. "EH?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Fire gone, Marshall smirked, blue eyes sharp and narrowed. "Now that I've eaten, I'm fired up." He punched his fist together. "Didn't you hear me? Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" He shouted, and just like that, the entire mansion exploded in nothing but fire and light. The explosion was loud enough to capture the villager's attention. When the dust cleared, it revealed the Vanishing brothers on the ground, burnt, while Marshall looked over at them with a grin on his face. Then, the grin was completely wiped off. "Crap, I overdid it again."

Meanwhile, Joey laid on the ground, groaning, also brunt.

"Stupid...Marshall..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chase was having a bit of trouble with keeping up with Everlue. The man kept digging holes around him and Katie, and the dark mage was sure he didn't have any magic to counter it.

"I don't understand what's so about giving me what I want. If you let me become immortal, I won't hurt your friend that much." He said, smirking at Chase. Chase growled.

"What if I don't have any immortal spells? You're out of luck then!" He shouted. Everlue glared.

"You think I'm a fool, don't you? I know your old Master taught you immortality, and nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise!" He smirked. "But," Suddenly, Everlue disappeared, surprising Chase, and then reappeared behind Katie, and grabbed her arm in a tight hold, making her yelp. "If you insist on denying me what I want, I'll snap your little friend's arms in half!"

"Katie!" Chase cried out. Katie gritted her teeth, her body trembling, as Everlue continue to hold on tight.

"Well? What's it going to be, dark mage? Give me my immortality, or spend the rest of your life feeling guilty when ugly can't use magic anymore because of her broken arm." Everlue said. Even in pain, Katie couldn't help but scoff in disbelief. _He called me ugly again!_ She thought, nearly in tears when Everlue bent her over.

"Y-You're a monster..." She said, surprising the two of them.

"Eh? A monster? Me?" Everlue asked.

"A monster...to literature!" Katie screamed, and nearly choked on the hold. Chase blinked. _Katie..._

"What are you on about, ugly?"

"I know what you've done to Kemu," She said, smirking despite being in pain. "It's all written in this book. A book you forced him to write!"

Chase's eyes went wide. _Forced him to write?_ He thought.

"It's a horrible adventure story with you as the main character, Everlue!" Katie shouted. Everlue scoffed.

"Please. It's wonderful that I'm the main character! That Kemu should have been grateful! Instead, he goes and write that story and disgraces me. He had it coming." Everlue said, the grip on her arm tighten. Katie grunted, and Chase narrowed his eyes. _I gotta help her!_ He thought.

"Vanish!" He shouted, and a white glow appeared around Katie, surprising both her and Everlue as she disappeared from his grasp, and next to Chase's side. Katie sighed in relief.

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem."

"Oooh, I see! You ARE a powerful wizard! However, no matter how power you are, you won't stop my Diver Magic!" With that, Everlue disappeared into the ground once more. Both Katie and Chase were on guard, and quickly moved out the way when he reappeared in between them.

"I'll say it again - you are horrible! You blackmailed him to write it!"

"Blackmailed?" Chase blinked.

"Blackmailed? It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!" Everlue said. Chase's eyes narrowed while Katie glared him.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him to write the book where I am the main character, but the idiot refused! So I told him: "Write the book or I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family!" Everlue said with a grin on his face. Both Katie and Chase looked at him with disgust.

"If you did that, they wouldn't be able to join the merchant of craftsman guild!" Chase said, and then sneered at the man in disgust. "You...you bastard!"

Everlue chuckled. "I told you, I am a great man!" He said before diving underground and reappearing, causing the two wizards to spread out. "At the end, he wrote it! But I was annoyed with his first refusal, so I made him write it in prison! 'I'm an author' he says, 'A master craftsman!' but I broke that pride and haughty attitude of his!"

"How dare you do such a thing to satisfy your own desires! You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea how he must've felt!" Katie shouted, dodging yet another attack.

"Three years?" Chase wondered, eyes wide.

"Perhaps he finally noticed how great I truly am?" Everlue said. Katie shook her head, blue eyes nearly into slits.

"No! He was fighting that pride of yours! If he didn't write this, his family would be in trouble. But he couldn't allow himself, as an author, to write a book with you as the main character." She said. Everlue glared at her.

"And how do you know these things, you pest?" _Well, at least he didn't call her ugly this time._ Chase thought, smiling wryly, but never lost his focus on the battle in front of him. Katie's smirk turned vicious.

"As I said - it's written in this book." She said, confusing the wizards.

"It is?" Chase blinked.

"Eh? I read that book as well. Kemu never appears in it." Everlue said.

"It's true that if you read it normally, it's a work that would make any fan cry - but you should know Kemu was originally a wizard! He used up all his remaining strength, and cast a spell on this book." Katie said. Everlue gritted his teeth, rage building inside his eyes.

"So that's his scheme! When the spell ran out, it'd turn into a book defaming me?!" He cried out. "How rude!"

"You have no imagination, have you? It's true that this book contains everything about how it's written, but the words that Kemu left in this book were nothing as petty as that! The real secret is something else!" Katie said.

"What is it?"

"Real secret?"

"That's why I'm not letting you have this book," The blonde said, putting the book behind her. "In fact, you never had the right to it in the first place!" That's when Katie revealed her key in a shape of a crab. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" She shouted as a blue circle appeared and out came a man with crab legs in his back and some red twisties in his hair, acting as legs of a crab, along with a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Miss Katie, how would you like your hair cut today, ebi?" Cancer asked. Chase cocked his head to the side.

"Ebi?"

"In Japan, Ebi means shrimp." Katie said, sweatdropping and smiling nervously when Chase looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"So, let me get this straight - he's a crab, but has a catchphrase that means 'shrimp' in another language?"

"I don't know why, either," Katie said, shrugging her shoulders as Chase shook his head. "In any case, we have trash to take care of."

"Right."

Meanwhile, Everlue was shaking. _Real secret? Could it be that he wrote down the illegal underbelly of my various business enterprises?! I can't have that. If they hand it over to the Council's inspection wizards, that'd be the end of me!_ He thought, growing more and more upset.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" He shouted, startling the two wizards.

"Eh? He has a key too?" Chase asked.

"I knew that name sounded familiar," Katie growled. _Of course the biggest maid of them all would be a Zodiac!_ She thought. Just then the pink haired maid appeared, breaking the ground.

"You rang, Master?" She called out.

"Virgo, get that book!" Everlue said. Just then, Katie gasped, looking over at Virgo's shoulder. Chase turned around slightly to see what she was looking at, and his mouth dropped, as did Everlue's. _N-no way! He couldn't have, could he?!_ Chase thought, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

On top of Virgo's shoulder, was Marshall and Joey.

"Marshall! Joey!" Both Chase and Katie said.

"Why is he with Virgo?!" Everlue asked.

"How'd you...?!" Katie gaped.

"After she started moving again, I went with her and..." Marshall tilted his head. "I don't have a clue!"

"Get her...you mean you grabbed her?!" Katie shouted, and Chase paled. _He couldn't have traveled through the Spirit World with her, right? That's unbelievable!_ He thought.

"Katie, what should I do?!" Marshall asked.

"Do something about him!" Katie said, pointing at Everlue.

"Virgo, exterminate these pest!" Everlue said, just as Marshall jumped down from Virgo's shoulder.

"Understood, Master!" Virgo said, getting ready to punch Marshall, who narrowed his eyes and lit up his fist.

"I'll blow you away! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He shouted, spewing out flames towards the maid. Meanwhile, Chase decided to help out Katie with Everlue.

"Dark Magic: Crystal Sphere!" He shouted, as a hexagon-like cage appeared around Everlue, who smirked.

"You forgot I can dig holes, dark mage!"

"No he didn't!" Katie shouted just as a whip appeared in her hands, and it went through the small opening of the cage to tie around Everlue. Virgo, herself, had taken the hit from Marshall's flames, and was away from the scene. "Cancer! He's all yours!" She shouted, pulling him up into the sky where he came face to face the Celestial Spirit.

"Ebi!"

"Eh? Ebi?" Marshall cocked his head to the side.

"It means Shrimp in Japanese."

"SHRIMP?!" Both Marshall and Joey shouted. The green cat looked put out, a dark cloud hanging above his head.

"It...it thinks he's a shrimp..."

"I don't think that's what he's going for." Chase mumbled, rubbing his face. Meanwhile, Everlue laid on the ground, now bald.

"It's more than what you deserve," Katie muttered, glaring at the man.

"Sir, what do you think of this new look, ebi?" Cancer asked. Marshall laughed.

"Nice one, Crab!" He said, ready to high five the spirit when suddenly, a rumbling noise started to break through. The wizards looked up, watching as the ground above started to shake. Soon, rocks started to fall and before they knew it, the building they were under started to collapse.

"Crap! Katie what did you do?!"

"EH?! Don't blame this on me!"

"You guys now isn't the time!" Chase shouted as he and the others started running. Once free, the three looked back at the damage they've caused. Marshall couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry, Chase, you can always outdo Katie the next time!"

"WE AREN'T SUPPOSE TO DESTROY BUILDINGS DUMBASS!" Chase shouted.

Later that evening, they decided to return to Kaby to tell them about the mission.

"The composition and style of this book is completely awful. There is no way I could imagine it having been written by Kemu." Katie said.

"So?" Marshall cocked his head once again.

"So that's why I thought there was some secret." She said, before handing the book over to Kaby, who looked at her in surprise. Then, he frowned.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought I'd asked you to destroy the book." He said.

"Destroying it is a simple task. You should be able to do it yourself, Mr. Kaby." Katie said.

"Then I will eliminate it! I don't even want to look at it!" Silence followed soon after. Katie watched the man before her tremble as he held the book, eyes filled with sorrow and anger, and she couldn't help but frown.

"...I know why you can't allow this book to exist," She said. "It's to protect your father's honor. You're Kemu's son, aren't you?"

Both Marshall and Joey gaped at the exclamation, why Chase simply stared at the old man. For a moment, Kaby didn't say anything, and when it looked as though he wouldn't, Chase gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked. Kaby sighed.

"Yes. How did you know that? Better yet, why?" He asked.

"Have you read this book?" Katie asked, and Kaby shook his head.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to read it. It's trash. My father said so." He said. Marshall glared at him.

"So that's why you wanted to burn it?!"

"That's right." Marshall grabbed him by the shirt, blue eyes sharp with annoyance and anger.

"Burn it just cause it's dumb?! Isn't that going too far, old man?!" He shouted, only for Katie to pull him off and Chase to shake his head.

"Marshall, wait! It's to protect his honor!" Katie said. Kaby sighed.

"Correct. I am ashamed that my father wrote Daybreak" He looked down. "31 years ago..."

 _"Father..." Young Kaby said just as the door open, revealing his father. His father smiled._

 _"Sorry I'm late." He said. Kaby just stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. With nothing else to say, Kemu stepped inside the room and began searching for something in his trunk. Kaby watched him, still in shock at seeing his father, until something dawned on him and his shock gave way into anger._

 _"You didn't contact us for three years!" He shouted. "Where in the world were you writing?!"_

 _Kemu just kept searching. "I'm through. I quit being an author."_

 _Kaby eyes went wide. "What...?"_

 _"I'm never writing another book!" Kemu said as he lifted a butcher knife. It was then Kaby knew what he was going to do. "AAAAH!"_

 _"No wait, father!"_

 _It was too late, and Kaby just stood there, in horror, as blood began to pour out of his dad's arm. A moment later, and they were at the hospital, Kaby sitting in the chair, glaring at his father._

 _"You are a fool," He stated. "Didn't I tell you three years ago? I told you, you would regret taking that commission for such a worthless book."_

 _"The money was good." Kemu said._

 _"How could you?!" Kemu just smiled._

 _"I finished that incredible piece of rubbish." Kaby gritted his teeth, fist balled up._

 _"Why are you smiling?! Thanks to that trip, you neglected your family for three years!"_

 _"Kaby, I was always thinking about you." Kemu said, giving his son a bright smile. Kaby had tears in his eyes, torn between feeling angry, and wanting to continue being angry, and the feeling of relief._

 _"Then why didn't you write something decent and come straight home?! You abandon your pride as an author and your family!" He glared at him. "You were correct to quit as an author. Someone with no pride like you isn't fit to be one." He started to turn and walked away, but before he could, he paused. "Or a father." With that, he slammed the door shut, the sound echoing the room. Kemu just smiled._

"My father died soon after. And I've hated him...hated him ever since." Kaby looked at the book. "But as months and years went by, the hatred I felt turned into remorse. And yet, my father is no longer in this world to apologize to."

Chase looked over at Marshall, who had his arms folded, back turned, and despite what it look like on the outside, he could tell that the fire mage was battling a battle within. _After all, Derolth was Marshall's father figure, and he disappeared on him something-years ago._ Chase frowned. _Must be hard. I barely even know my father. Or if I had a family at all._

"So I felt the least I could do to atone was to destroy this last, worst book of his." Kaby said. "I wanted to rid the world of it for the sake of my father's good name." He lit the match. "My father would agree."

"No, he wouldn't," Katie said, causing everyone to look at her. Just then, the flame on the match went out. "It's begun."

Suddenly, light appeared from the book, causing Kaby to shield his eyes. "What's this?"

The words, DayBreak, popped up and began to rearrange themselves.

"His real name was Zekua Melon," Katie stated with a smile on her face. "He cast a spell on this book."

"Magic?"

Suddenly the book was no longer called DayBreak, but was now instead, 'Dear Kaby'.

"Dear Kaby?"

"That's right! It's written to his beloved son, Kaby. He rearranged the letters, on the entire thing," Katie said and the words began to appear out of the book, causing everyone to look around in amazement. "The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote an incredible one! This incredible book is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby!"

 _"I was always thinking about you."_ Kaby had tears in his eyes as remembered his father's words. The light began to fade as the book closed and landed inside Kaby's hands.

"That's the true reason Kemu left to you." Katie concluded, watching as the man sank to his knees, hugging the book close to his chest, tears falling down his face. The PAW Patrol wizards watched him, all of them with a smile on their faces.

"Father, thank you. I cannot let this book be burned." He said. Marshall grinned.

"Well, I guess we don't need that reward, then!" He said.

"Aye!" Joey agreed. Chase glared at him.

"We came all this way, just to leave empty handed?!" He hissed. Marshall looked at him.

"The request was to destroy the book, and we didn't complete it." He said. Kaby blinked.

"B-But, that's-"

"It's fine. After all, that book is worth more than just a few jewels." Katie said, grinning. Chase looked between the two and sighed. He knew when he's beat, and he could tell he was in a losing battle. _Why did I even come?_ He thought as he, Katie, Marshall, and Joey headed out the door. "That was fun! I hadn't done a mission that made me feel good about myself in ages!"

"Oh yeah, before I forget, here Katie," Joey held up a golden key with a Virgo sign on it. "It's from the maid we'd defeated. She says she's sorry for the trouble she caused and would like to partner up with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh? A new key?" Katie asked, grinning. "I suppose I can deal with another contract. Thanks Joey!"

"No problem!"

"Well, I guess we're heading our separate ways, then." Katie said, looking over at the two wizards.

"You're not coming back to the guild, Katie?" Chase asked. The blonde grinned.

"I am, but I guess Marshall doesn't want another ride," She said, smiling when the white skin boy looked as though he was about to puke at the mere thought. "I'll meet you guys there. Bye!"

"Bye Katie!"

"Bye!"

With that, the two separated, Katie going one way and Marshall and Chase going the other, never noticing a certain brown haired boy spying on them, or rather, spying on Katie. Ryder frowned before trailing after her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me again, why are we walking back to the guild?"

"Because there's no way I would get back on that metal death trap."

"But the guild is so far away from here! Why haven't you done anything about your motion sickness?"

"It's not something that can be overcome easily. Trust me, I have been trying." Marshall said, causing Chase to sigh, looking ahead albeit grumpily.

"Do you have any idea where we're going? The cat said this is the way to go, right?" He asked. Marshall nodded.

"Yep, I always trust Joey's sense of directions." The fire mage grinned, as Joey nodded his head. Chase just stared at them.

"We're walking through a swamp because of him!" The dark mage shouted. Joey huffed and folded his arms.

"Well, obviously! It's the way we go!" Joey said and Chase groaned, placing his head inside his hands.

"Right."

Afterwards, the two mages continued to walk through the swamp and were back on the road again. It was quiet, no one had anything to say, and just when they were about to pass a bush, it made a noise causing the three to tense up. Marshall was the first to react.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, jumping into the bush. Chase sweatdropped.

"Is he always looking for a fight?" He asked. Joey nodded, cheering on his owner.

"Aye! Go for it, Marshall!"

Out of thin air, both Marshall and a guild member, who's named Everest as Chase could recall, appeared, both of them looking angry and ready for a fight. It was then the dark mage realized something was off about Everest, and blushed, looking away from the blue haired ice mage. _Why is she half naked?!_ He thought.

"You idiot! I was using the bathroom!" She cried out.

"Why did you strip before you found one, you jerk?!" Marshall asked, his magic going crazy. "There's no way there'd be a bathroom in a forest anyway!"

Everest glared at him, her magic also going crazy. "And weren't _you_ the one barging in when a girl's going to the bathroom, you pervert?!"

"Pervert? That's rich coming from you, Strip Tease." Marshall growled. Everest growled back.

"Don't call me that you stupid hothead!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Immature brat!"

"Exhibitionist!"

As the two continued to argue, their magic waving against each other, Chase just stared at them in disbelief, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"What are they, in third grade?" He asked. Joey smiled.

"Marshall and Everest are always like this, even in the guild! They're rivals!" He said. Chase shook his head.

"I figured." He said. Later on, after things settle down, the three mages appeared on a cliff, where Everest had been fishing. She had explained to them as to why they were meeting each other, and Chase nodded his head, understanding. "So you just finish a job?"

Everest nodded. "Yeah. Cutting through the forest to get back to Adventure Bay is a shortcut, you see."

"See? What did we tell you, Chase?" Joey grinned. Chase glared at him.

"And yet you didn't realize Everest was there?" He asked.

"There are some things you don't want to smell." Everest glared at the cat.

"What was that?!"

"Enough of you. Get on back by yourself already." Marshall said. Everest groaned, getting up.

"Of course. It'll be trouble if I don't get back soon." She said, making Chase curious.

"What kind of trouble?"

Everest turned to face them, a serious look coming across her face.

"Ace will be back shortly." She said, and Marshall and Joey choked, Marshall turning white again, while Chase cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Ace? You mean... _her_..."

"The woman known as the most powerful wizard in PAW Patrol!" Joey said. Chase's eyes went wide at that.

"R-Really? Just how powerful are we talking?" He asked.

"Let's just say, Ace can - and has - take down tons of monsters by herself, without breaking a sweat." Joey said. Chase's eyes widen even further as he started imagining what Ace looked like, and how strong she must be.

"Wow...I kind of want to meet her now." He said. "You know, I never actually seen a picture of her in the Weekly mag. What kind of person is she?"

"Scary." Everest, Marshall, and Joey said. Chase blinked at the response.

"Wild animal?" Everest guessed.

"Beast?" Marshall said.

"More like an evil demon!" Joey shouted. Chase couldn't help but imagine a shadow-y figure of a woman, stomping all over town, breathing fire, and shivered. "Not that big." Joey commented.

"But she's bigger than you think!" Marshall said.

"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is," Everest said, her arms folded against her chest. "Actually, maybe it's even worse."

Still, the same image of a shadow-y woman, except slightly bigger and was now kicking mountains instead.

"Like, this bad," Marshall said.

"No, I think she could blow away a mountain into three pieces with a single kick." Everest said.

"Three pieces is exaggerating, I think it's more like two." Joey said.

"A woman that can blow a mountain in two with a single kick? That's pretty scary." Chase said, shivering at the mere thought.

"Anyway, we've got to hurry home." Everest said. Marshall jumped to his feet, nodding his head.

"Crap, let's go!"

But before they could leave, the ground below them exploded, and three mages gasped in surprise. Dust covered the air, and about time it started to clear, Chase had sunk into the ground on his hands and knees, Everest's lower half too, and Marshall head first into the ground.

"A wizard?!"

"Joey?!" Marshall called out, sand dripping from his mouth.

"Aye..." Joey said, realizing he was caught, tied up, and ready to be stoked by a fire the three mages has yet to make. One of the mages grinned.

"We're gonna get us some protein for once!" He said.

"I'm so sick of fruit and nuts!" His twin groaned.

"Meat!" A huge chicken said.

"Looks delicious."

"Man, this guy's really shaking." The orange-haired guy said, poking Joey. The mage that had caused the explosion grinned.

"Sorry about this. Guess you're scared cause you'll end up in our bellies!"

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared," Joey said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

The wizards looked at the cat in disbelief. "Huh?"

"I might not be able to hold it in. If that happens that'll make me taste weird, I'm sure." Joey wept.

"Shut up. Do it." The mage said.

"Meat!" The chicken said and cast a fire spell.

"I want medium please."

"I can't stand it! Are you sure you want to do this? I'll taste weird." Joey said. The chicken cocked his head to the side, but before he could decided to whether or not fry Joey, a voice called out.

"Hold it right there!" The mages looked up to see Marshall, Chase, and Everest staring at them.

"Joey!" Chase called out.

"Thank goodness! I won't taste weird!" Joey cried out.

"You're still on about that?"

"You've got our friend there, bub," Marshall said, crackling his knuckles. "You may be hungry, but we can't let you eat him."

"You're also wizards, right? From what guild?" Everest asked. The shorter mage grinned.

"None of your business! Get 'em!"

With that, the mages charged after the three PAW Patrol wizards.

"Everest, let's do this." Marshall said.

"Don't order me around." Everest stated. The two glared at their opponents and dodged their attacks.

"Take this! Sand bomb!" The shorter mage shouted, the ground turning into sand and whirling around in the air. Marshall gasped in surprised as he was covered in sand. Chase watched him in horror.

"Marshall!"

"Leave him! Take care of Joey!" Everest said.

"Right!" Chase said, and began running towards the tied up cat. Meanwhile, Everest was facing off with the orange haired twin mages, and blocked their attacks, holding them off for as long as she could. Joey wept once more.

"Oh no, I'm going to be eaten by Chase!" The cat cried out.

"Shut up, cat!" Chase growled, trying to untie him, not noticing the chicken mage in front of him.

"MEAT!" He shouted, only to gasp in surprise when Chase promptly punched him in the gut. The dark mage glared at him.

"If you thought I was weak, think again you feather-haired bastard!" He said, loosening the ropes around Joey's paws. Now that he was free, both he and Chase ran away. Meanwhile, Everest looked around.

"Who's next?!" She called out, only to sweatdrop when she realized that the mage in front of her had a crystal ball.

"You'll get an unexpected visitor. The stars point to trouble with water and men." He said. Everest's eyebrow twitched.

"Fortune telling?" Then she punched him with her elbow. "Shut up!"

Chase blinked. "She's not even using magic? Wow!" Then he blushed. "Er, your clothes..."

Everest looked down and realized she was, once again, in her bra and underwear, making her blush and cover herself. "EEEK! Don't look!"

"I-I'm not!" _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ A voice chanted in Chase's head. _Shut up, you. I'm not a pervert._

"What is with that girl?" The sand mage mutter to himself, yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of Everest's chest. Distracted, he wasn't aware of that his sand ball was coming undone until it was too late, and it exploded in fire. "Uh oh!"

"Look here, you," Marshall growled. "How dare you make my mouth all gritty!" Spitting, Marshall punched his fist together. "Take this! Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" He shouted, lifting himself off the ground, fist aflame. The sand mage could only stare just as the attack hit him, and the ground before them exploded.

Seconds later, the mages were all tied to a tree.

"You didn't have to get so serious with these small fry," Everest muttered.

"How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours, you weirdo girl." Marshall said.

"I doubt you could. Not with those lukewarm flames of yours."

"Oh yeah?!"

Soon the two broke out into an argument once again, while Chase tried to gather information from the mages they defeated.

"Lulla..."

"Huh?" The dark mage cocked his head.

"The...lulla...by..." That's when the two mages stopped and looked at him.

"Eh?"

"Lullaby?"

Before anyone could say what happened, a shadow attack appeared and knocked all of them from under their feet.

"Watch out!"

"Too late for that, cat!"

The mages tied to the tree, however, looked scared as the shadow hand grabbed them and dragged the tree down, and then disappeared. The PAW Patrol wizards looked shocked.

"What the hell?!"

"Who is it?!"

"I can't sense them anymore already." Everest said. "It's someone crazy fast."

"Damn it! I don't get this at all!" Marshall said. Meanwhile, Chase had a dark look on his face. _Lullaby? Isn't that?_ His eyes went wide. _Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!_ He thought.

"Anyway, we better get going. Ace, remember?" Everest said, making Chase and Marshall freeze.

"Crap! We're going to be late!" With that, Marshall grabbed Chase and began running towards Adventure Bay, Joey and Everest running alongside of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a figure appeared walking the streets, face seldom. People of Adventure Bay watched as the figure - a woman - made her way to the guild, and hastily got out of her way. It wasn't long before a guild member, Ryder, whom had been out and about chatting with girls, spotted her and froze. Instantly recognizing the orange-red hair, her freckles, stern brown eyes, leather jacket and green pants, the PAW Patrol wizard took a step back and made his way towards the guild to warn everyone.

Inside the guild, things were as light-hearted as ever, with beers passed around and people chatting.

"Hey, Sachi! Another round!" A voice called out. The white haired woman smiled.

"Okay, here I come!"

"Come on, go out on a date with me Sachi-chan!" Kaiser said, and Sachi blushed while a girl with black hair with white tips glared at him.

"Don't start _this_ again," Anja growled, folding her arms. Sachi just laughed.

"But, dear," She started, using some of her magic to transform her face. When the smoke disappeared, it was revealed to be someone...not Sachi. "You have a wife, don't you?" She asked, and Kaiser freaked.

"Please stop that, Sachi-chan!"

Watching the scene was Mandy and Vivi, the card mage shaking her head.

"One of these days, I'd like to drink in peace." She said. Vivi tisked, folding her arms as she frowned in disapproval at her.

"Dear, you really shouldn't be drinking so much. It's not good for a young lady to drink as much as you do. How would you ever get a boyfriend like that?" Vivi asked, making Mandy choke, and then stare at the wizard before her, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"M-Miss Vivi, you shouldn't say those things! And besides, you drink too!" She said. Vivi frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"But I'm older."

"And I'm not a child! I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I think I can handle myself." Mandy said, giving the woman a smile. Vivi clicked her tongue, giving Mandy one more stare of disapproval, before returning to her drink. Heaving a sigh of relief, Mandy also went back to drinking. Meanwhile, Marshall was near the bar, groaning, face in despair, and Joey happily munching away on fish.

"I have to go on a job soon." He muttered.

"Aye. We're running out of food money." Joey agreed.

Chase, who had been too busy sticking his nose inside a book, looked up and glared at him.

"You should've taken that 2,000,000 jewels we had last mission; then you wouldn't be in this mess." He said, returning back to the book. He frowned. _Then again, my rent's coming up soon. I need a job as well, but..._

"Hey, Chase. Whatcha reading?" Marshall asked, appearing over his shoulder. The dark mage wizard shoved him away, glaring.

"It has something to do with what that wizard had said on the way back on the guild." He said. Marshall blinked.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it." He said, frowning. Chase frowned as well.

"I can't! Not if I-" He paused, and look down at the ground. _Not if I know about it. Not if I was taught about it from the very person your guild hates. Not if you knew the truth about me._ He thought, not realizing how tense he was until a hand landed on his shoulder, making him look up. Marshall was staring at him with narrowed blue eyes, but somehow, Chase doubted Marshall was angry.

"Hey," He said, in a very firm tone that broke no argument and surprised Chase. "Don't worry about it. It's obvious this thing has been bugging you since that wizard spoke that word. Whatever may come our way, we can face it, head on, together. And we'll win. So relax."

Chase just stared at him, eyes wide, before he smiled and nodded, closing the book.

"Okay."

"He _liiiiikes_ him!" Joey said, startling the two mages. Marshall blinked while Chase glared at him, blushing. Everest, who was not too far away from the bar, cocked her head to the side and looked at Chase and Marshall, curious.

"Why are you rolling your tongue like that you stupid cat?" Chase gritted his teeth. Joey didn't say anything, but grinned wider, fish in his mouth. It was obvious the cat wasn't going to say anything else, no matter how hard Chase was staring at him. Breaking the slightly awkward silence, Marshall turned to Chase.

"Wanna go on a job?" The fire mage asked. Chase smiled and went to the board, where all the missions were.

"Already ahead of you!" He said, and looked at the board, trying to figure out what kind of request he would like to go on. "Looking for a magical bracelet, dispel the magic on this cursed cane, fortune telling using Astrology, a Monster Hunt in a volcano?!" Chase shook his head. "There sure are a lot of things wizards get ask to do." That's when Sachi came over.

"If there's one that suits your fancy, just tell me. Master is off at the regular meeting." She said. Chase blinked in surprise.

"That's right. I forgot that most masters usually gather up in an area to give regular check ins. The Magic Council had say something about it at one point." He said. Sachi smiled.

"Oh? You know the Magic Council personally, then?" She asked. Chase just smiled, albeit, nervously.

"Only one. He...took me in when I had nowhere to go, and has taught me how to use my magic for good." He said. _I think. Most of my spells are dark, and later on I realized that I only have one or two light spells in comparison. Still, it's not like he's setting me up for failure, right? Why would he suggest a light guild if that was the case?_ Chase thought.

"I see. Well, the regular meetings are different from the Council meetings," That's when she looked at another guild member, a painter, named Francois. "Francois, may I use a light pen?" She asked.

" _Qui."_ He said, handing her the pen. That's when Sachi started to write in thin air, drawing the diagram.

"The people on top of the world of magic are the ten members of the council, connected with the government," She started. "Their job is to bring order to everything that goes on in the world of magic. And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime," Chase winced at that. "They pass judgement on them." _You don't have to explain - I already know from experience._ "Then, below them are the organization of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues. They circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communications between the guilds in the same area, and keep us unified. " She smiled. "It's a pretty tough job."

"It sounds like it." Chase agreed.

"Keeping the guild's alliance is very important. If you're not careful,"

"THE DARK GUYS ARE COMING!" Marshall shouted, causing Chase to jump ten feet in the air. The fire mage couldn't help but laugh while Chase glared at him.

"It's true though. Those 'dark guys' really exist. Dark guilds." Sachi said with a frown on her face. At that, Chase tensed and slowly turned to face the white haired bartender, a look of horror appearing on his face. Seeing this, Sachi immediately covered her tracks. "I guess you already know about that, and I'm sorry for bringing back any bad memories."

"I wouldn't call them bad, it's just," Chase frowned. _Lonely. Empty. Without feeling. The guild I was with didn't have the same...atmosphere as this one._ "I learned a lot in the guild I was with. But...I was never close to any of them. And the master wasn't exactly the type of person you could just open up to, like Goodway."

"That sounds sad," Sachi said, frowning. "What was your guild master like?"

Chase frowned. _Greedy, cheater, arrogant, power-hungry, and strict. You've probably heard of him, his name is Albert Humdinger, one of the many guilds that was your rival. Disappeared when the guild disbanded, and never even got a goodbye from him when he'd left. The other members, I have no idea where they went._ A voice said in his head and Chase flinched.

"He...he wasn't the nicest person around, but, he wasn't cruel either. He's more like...stoic and cold, like an ice block." He said.

"Like Everest?"

"What the hell was that fire bastard?!"

"You heard me, ice cube!"

"Come say that to my face moron!"

The two wizards watched as Marshall stormed over to Everest and began fighting. Sighing, Sachi turned to him.

"Anyway, has your master ever told you why dark guilds form the way that they do?" She asked, and Chase shook his head. "They don't belong the league. They usually use upper handing meanings to get what they want, and the Council won't allow something like that in the alliance."

"So most of them went rogue?"

"That's one way to put it." Sachi said, and Chase nodded his head, understanding. Meanwhile, Marshall was right back to his side, with a bleeding lip.

"Did you pick out a job yet?" He asked, grinning. Chase gave him a wary glance.

"Aren't you going to do something about that lip? You're going to get blood all over yourself." He said, a little concern. Marshall laughed.

"Nah! I had worst! You should see Everest, though," He said. "Anyway, we're a team, and since we picked out the last mission, it's your turn now!"

"Right." Chase sighed, and just then, the doors bust open, revealing a panic-looking Ryder.

"We've got trouble!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Ace is back."

Silence. Absolute silence. Chase wondered if anyone had done a time spell without knowing, when terrified shouts filled the air and everyone began to scramble around the guild, looking just as panic as Ryder. Chase watched the madness unfold before him, stunned.

"Is...Ace really that scary?" He asked. Sachi smiled.

"I think it'd be correct to call her the strongest female wizard in all of PAW Patrol right now." She said, which, really, didn't help with the feeling in Chase's gut. He swallowed nervously, eyes locked on the front entrance of the guild. He could hear feet stomping outside, and Chase really wanted to melt into the ground. _Some of the members in this guild are pretty strong already,_ he thought. _If what Marshall, Everest, and Joey said is true, then...oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!_

"It's Ace." Anja said, sweatdropping, a nervous smile on her face.

"That's Ace's footsteps." Kaiser commented.

"Ace is coming back." Vivi said, the only person with a smile on her face. Chase sweatdropped. _Everyone's losing their shit, and she's the only one who looks happy to see this Ace person._ He thought. Just then the doors open, and when it was revealed of a girl, who couldn't have been older than Chase, the dark mage sighed. _She's not ugly, but...WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE CARRYING?!_ He thought as the orange haired wizard sat down, what look to be, a tooth. Of some large monster. Chase didn't know what to think.

"I have returned." She said, brown eyes strict and stern, and they almost reminded Chase of Humdinger's blue, stern, eyes.

 _Oh boy._


End file.
